Taking Liberties
by Wandz
Summary: Continuation of 7 Days. Emma is now in FTL and has to decide if helping the man everyone knows as Rumplestiltskin save his son is worth her love for him. Emma learns that being a princess carries far more danger than she had expected and learns that fairy tales are far darker than they are told. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation from 7 Days and departs from the show. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

The guilt filtered through every part of Emma's body, causing her to slowly go numb. Despite everything that had happened she never wanted this. "Rumplestiltskin I now…I now command you to never attempt escape or ask anyone their name." She held the dagger in her hand as she spoke. Tears fell down her face as she said the words that sealed his fate. Imprisoning someone was one thing but to take their free will was a level she wasn't sure she could handle.

Rumplestiltskin was furious; not with Emma but the Blue and Emma's parents who were no doubt behind this little event. "I don't blame you Emma." He looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes then to her stomach which was beautifully round with their child. Upon returning to their world he was pleased to note that his 'Gold' image was still in place. He knew it would be a matter of time before he returned to the monster he was before the curse was cast. He was not looking forward to the sickly golden skin and reptilian eyes.

He reached through the dragon teeth bars towards her belly. Emma stepped forward to allow him access. The others attempted to stop her but one look from her silenced them. "He is still her father."

"What is…?" He fell to his knees as pain shot through him for attempting to disobey what he was commanded to do. The thought that he would never know the name of his child terrified him. It would be worse than being imprisoned with no magic for the rest of his existence.

"Eleutheria is her name."

Snow was shocked. "Why did you do that? Now he'll have control over her."

Emma turned to her mother. "You gave him my name and yet I am the one holding the dagger." She turned back to the man she knew as Gold and stepped a little closer to allow him to caress her stomach with both hands. The hand with the dagger was held behind her back. "I would rather you found out her name through me than by someone else."

"Thank you, Emma." Rumplestiltskin stood up then looked at the others. His attention finally fell on Blue who was fluttering in the air not far behind Emma. "Don't think I have forgiven you for what you have done. Everything that had happened was because of you and your foolishness."

Emma didn't come to Blue's defense as part of her was in agreement with Rumplestiltskin. She kept her opinion to herself as no one was willing to see any flaws with the Fairies. They simply have too large a role in the lives of everyone in his strange world of stories.

"You chose to not accept what had happened Rumplestiltskin for that you've caused a lot of chaos." Blue spoke and sounded as benevolent as she could.

Gold gripped the dragon tooth bars. "Even after 28 years of being human you still don't understand. For such disgustingly colorful creatures you certainly have a strict black and white view of the world around you."

"All Fairies ever wanted to do is create balance."

Rumplestiltskin pressed in closer to the teeth to look at the floating annoyance. "Then take the dagger and force me to be _nice_. Force me to be happy and sweet and care for all the useless foolish people you consider in need of your benevolent guidance." Mockery laced every word and he had to restrain himself or else his old personality would resurface.

Emma turned to Blue. "Why don't you take the dagger? Wouldn't it be safer with you?"

"We can't touch its dark power."

"But humans can?" Emma was curious rather than accusing.

Blue knew that the answer wasn't what Emma would want to hear and Rumplestiltskin would use the answer to his advantage. "Fairies are too pure to touch it."

"Always remain pure at heart Emma. Always be good and sweet and obedient." Rumplestiltskin spoke.

Emma grizzled at his words, hating their meaning.

Snow spoke next. "Emma I think we are done here." She knew that Emma could not be indifferent when it came to Rumplestiltskin. He already had an anchor inside of her head and heart and would use her to get free.

"Yes, you are done here. I need to speak with Rumplestiltskin alone." She wasn't done talking with him. There were far too many questions she needed to ask that could not be answered by anyone else but him.

Charming refused. "No, Emma. Not right now, please."

"Rumplestiltskin's the reason you two found each other and I was born." She turned from the door and stepped towards the man that was now her father. "I am not a child so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like one. You spent more years as a man of the land rather than ruling one so don't pull rank with me. I will have time to speak with Rumplestiltskin alone." She looked at Blue waiting for her to say something.

Snow intervened, "Let her have some space. She'll be more than safe." Snow remembered how tender Rumplestiltskin was when she was pregnant with Emma. She knew he wished Emma no harm. There was still more 'Gold' in him than the man they knew before the curse.

Charming reluctantly left with Snow and Blue and cast a few looks back at Emma to make sure that she was sure of her decision.

When Emma felt that they were alone she looked into Rumplestiltskin's eyes and found she didn't have the words to say now that she was alone with him.

"Thank you for her name, Emma." His voice was so tender to her ears. It was such a contrast to the man that manipulated her into breaking a curse that he created to find his son.

Emma had so much to say to him and so many questions that she wanted _him_ to answer. "I miss my old life."

Rumplestiltskin leaned against the door and wrapped an arm around a long tooth. "Don't allow them to change you. They'll try to as they won't ever understand our daughter's name. I love her name 'freedom'. Eleutheria is perfect and I will honor her name Emma. Please believe me that I will never attempt to take that from her."

"Part of me wants to let you out." Emma was crying now and hated her weakness. It was only with him that her barriers came down.

"Don't Emma. Those thoughts are dangerous. Listen to them now before I no longer have Gold's reasoning." He needed her to be strong and not allow her feelings for him to could her judgment. His plans depended on it as he didn't have much time.

She shook her head in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"The people of this world need me caged Emma. I've done too much damage to them to have my freedom given to me so early." He placed another arm out of between the teeth to hold the other. "They need you to be a hero again. After that the kingdoms will revert to their state of foolishness and fight amongst themselves. Then Blue and her lot can dispense their rot of wisdom."

Emma laughed at that. She wondered how long the truce would last between the kingdoms. The Fairies did their best to restore things back to where they were before. Some were not pleased that they had to show loyalty to men and women who earned their power through birth rather than elections. It was an adjustment and it felt wrong.

"There are many who don't want to be ruled by kings and queens anymore."

"Emma, don't feel bad for them. Their Storybrooke lives will slowly slip away from them as will your parents. They'll remember being there but the fake memories will slip away and be forgotten."

"Yours as well, I take it."

He closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them she was standing directly in front of him, the dagger only inches from his hand. Her order to not attempt escape prevented him from taking it from her. "I'll remember being Gold longer than anyone else here, a few years perhaps but only superficially. Slowly you'll see me transform into a man you don't know. I won't have the sophistication and control that Gold has. There's also the fact that I'll change physically."

Emma wondered about that and saw the pain in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. They were deep with so much knowledge and knew just as much sorrow. "Then I'll have to grow to love the man you'll revert back to."

"Learning to love me as Gold was a miracle, Emma. Loving the man whom I will become will go beyond that. I wasn't what you would call refined by any sense of the word." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please, let's not talk anymore about this. Ask the question you really want to ask."

"Not yet, I have so many and you're the only one with the answers." Emma was terrified of this land as the rules didn't make sense to her. "What does it mean to be a princess here? It's more than wearing pretty dresses and going to balls I take it."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in a huff. "Oh, yes you see your very life becomes a story as there is no free will in this land except for my own. Careful how you talk around Blue. Don't ever let her know that you don't trust her. She's more manipulative than you think."

Emma took a deep breath and upon exhaling she asked the question. "Are you planning to find a cure for Neal?"

He let out a sigh finally relieved that she asked the all important question. "I think you know the answer to that." He said in an almost defeated tone.

"Will all the deal making end after you find the cure for Neal?"

Rumplestiltskin hated that name that his son chose for himself. "While he is under the curse I would appreciate it if you used his real name, Bae. That's all I have left of him."

"Fine, now answer the question."

He gave a sardonic laugh and shook his head. "I honestly don't have an answer to that. I've been planning and scheming so long I am not sure I know how not to."

Rumplestiltskin looked past Emma. She turned to find Blue fluttering toward them. "I'm sorry Princess but you are needed."

"My name is Emma, I've told you that before." Emma said with a certain amount of annoyance.

"It is your title and I have to respect that fact."

Rumplestiltskin snorted. "Respect, indeed. Having respect for someone's title means nothing in the end."

Emma wasn't in the mood to witness a battle of words between Rumplestiltskin and Blue. "I'll be back again to let you see the progress of our child. Nine more months I believe." She stepped forward to allow him access to her stomach.

He reached out and caressed it while giving Blue a look. "Thank you…Emma." He hummed her name desiring to whisper it her ear.

Emma nodded and walked away, his hand caressing her belly as she pulled away. Blue turned and walked with Emma through the corridors.

"Please be careful of Rumplestiltskin Princess. I know you have feelings for the man you knew as Gold but he will soon fade away."

At this point Emma wanted this conversation to be done. She stopped and looked up at Blue. "You have made your feelings clear on this subject many, many times. I have listened to you each time and am well aware of his manipulative nature. But manipulation comes in different forms as living in a hard environment all alone as a child has taught me."

"Please Princess, I meant no disrespect. After seeing him for over three hundred years manipulate the lives of those around him to ensure the curse was cast I have every right to be leery of his intentions."

"A curse he set about because you gave an upset teenage boy one of the most valuable items in the land to rid the land of the Dark One. He wanted his son back! How could you not understand that!?" Emma was rather upset that she was still having this discussion.

Blue's normally calm nature and sweet smile cracked. "I don't need to understand how it is to be human to know evil."

It took all of Emma's control not to dismiss Blue and let her feelings be truly known. She could see that the Fairy before her had plans of her own for the child she was carrying. Rumplestiltskin's words hummed in her ears warning her that Emma needs to be on guard.

….

Storybrooke (Hospital, The Curse Broke)

Emma raced to Henry's hospital room. She stood in the doorway to compose herself before walking to the edge of the bed. He was so still as if he was put under a sleeping spell. Tears fell down her face. It surprised her she felt so strongly for him, only knowing him for such a short time. He was a truly amazing boy who had gone through so much in such a short time.

"Henry if you can hear me…" The words were caught in her throat. There were no words she could say that would wake him up, to fix whatever happened to him. The only idea that came to her head was using the same method that Henry said over and over again that supposedly woke David up from his sleep.

There seemed to be no other option for her to attempt as the machine that monitored his vitals were showing that he didn't have long. Turning her head away from the cold lines of the machine she looked at Henry who was so peaceful, as if he was simply asleep. Then the idea of the kiss came to her again and then again.

"Please let this be real, Henry I'll believe in magic if you wake up. I'll believe you." She reached down and held Henry to her and kissed his forehead.

A flash went out from the bed and the room. Moments later Henry woke up and held Emma in a tight embrace. "Mom, you broke the curse! I knew you would!"

Emma started laughing as she discovered that magic was real. Everything Henry said was true and she was the daughter of a prince and princess. "Yes, it is true. I saw you wake up and there was a flash. Never mind that you're alright." She held him in an even tighter embrace.

Henry was eventually let go and he saw someone over her shoulder. "Mr. Gold! It worked, I get to stay with Emma right?"

Emma turned around to find Gold standing in the doorway to the room. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes on both accounts Henry." He was calm and held a smile on his face and if Emma didn't know any better he seemed relaxed. "Emma, please forgive me the intrusion but I'm here to call in that favor you owe me."

Emma looked from Gold to Henry who seemed no worse for wear. "Henry what worked?"

"I put myself under the sleeping curse. It was the only way to make you believe."

Where relieve was anger took over. She turned to Gold and was in front of him in an instant. "You had something to do with Henry's coma?"

"Indeed I did Dearie. Magic exists and you helped break a 28 year old curse. Only you could break the curse and the only way was through Henry."

Emma swallowed and wondered who this man stood before her. Henry got out of bed and walked up to them sensing the tension in the room.

"Can I tell her your real name?" Henry asked wanting to hear the name confirmed.

"Henry let's leave that alone for the time being." Gold knew that Emma had her limits and they were pretty much at that said limit.

"No go ahead I want to hear the real name of the man who poisoned my son!"

Gold could feel a storm brewing and just as he was about to say his name the door burst open and Dr. Whale entered along with some nursing staff. Mary Margaret entered followed by a very upset Regina.

Regina looked at Henry and any anger she had faded away to relief upon seeing her son. She was about to run to him and hug him but Gold stood between her and Henry.

"Stay out of the Rumplestiltskin!"

"Shouldn't you be running away by now your Majesty? I can already hear the mob prepare the pitch forks and torches." Gold smirked holding his cane with two hands.

All of a sudden she realized the consequences of the curse being broken and she was without the use of magic. "You're just as responsible for all of this as me."

"Perhaps, but they fear me more than you."

Regina looked at Emma who was still getting over the fact that magic exists and she's been living amongst fairy tale characters. There was desperation in that look to see Henry. For the first time Emma saw genuine emotion in Regina's eyes.

Before Emma could respond more people entered. They all looked at each other and then to Regina. She could feel the hatred flow off of them to her.

Mother Superior who was one known as Blue looked at Regina with an odd mixture of anger and surprise. "I would suggest you run your Majesty."

Regina saw that she was indeed outnumbered and fled the room. Sidney was there to head off any attack that happened and made sure she was safe in her car before they drove off.

Sidney drove the whole way knowing that Regina was in no sate to drive. She held in the wails that she was desperate to let out but her body was racked with sobs to the point she threw up. Everything she planned and built came to nothing, ended by that blond bitch and that treacherous imp who did nothing but manipulate her since they met. She wanted to take revenge now more than ever. For the first time in 28 years Regina invited Sidney into her house.

"I need you to find out what that imp is looking for? He created the curse for a reason and I want you to find out what it is."

Sidney smiled knowing that he could protect the woman that he truly loved. He knew he was always seen as the bumbling idiot that followed Regina around like a lost puppy. Now that the curse was lifted his intelligence and confidence returned and all his research skills would finally come to Regina's aid.

"Oh, but I already know that. He's looking for his son. While under the curse I was too frightened of him to say anything but I have all the information you need to find who he is looking for."

"You've been stalking him all these years?"

"No only since Ms. Swan came into town." Sidney pulled out a flash drive and handed it to her. Every email he sent, every text and every person he has been in contact with since Emma came to town was on that drive. "Take a look at it, interesting read."

Regina did just that and her smile grew larger by the minute. "I am impressed."

"He only has two weeks before everyone is sent back to our old land. So he has little time to find his son."

"How do you know this?"

Sidney smiled. "As your mirror I heard and saw everything Rumplestiltskin did. I was able to travel to any mirror in your land but could not communicate with anyone. He never saw me. I had to give you advice, what good would I be if I didn't have knowledge to help you."

Regina smiled and began her plan of revenge.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those that have reviewed. Thank you to **Ravenclaw992** and **PrincessofSea** for being the first to review. I look forward to writing this story and your continued reviews and support. This story will take time to unfold. 7 Days was written rather quickly and I wanted to take my time with this story. So I hope you all enjoy. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review. I love reading them.

...

Henry looked around to see if the guards were in place. He knew the change of guard was going to start soon and he would only have a few minutes to get out of the castle. Though he loved the adventure of being in a new world he missed being able to be a normal kid. Now that he was considered a Prince he wasn't allowed outside the palace as it was deemed too dangerous. His mother understood his frustration and did her best to allow him as normal a life as possible. The problem was that the guards that followed him around only made him feel more awkward than ever.

As soon as the guards left he made his way to the front gate and left through the doors making sure not to run or walk to fast. He needed to be casual as not to attract attention. Just as he thought he was about to be free and clear a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Leroy, no Grouchy that caught him.

"What are you doing out of the palace?" He was a gruff as ever but the smell of booze was long gone. That was an improvement.

"I wanted some freedom and do things normal children do, like I used to do before. I was only going to be gone for a short time." Henry moaned not happy to have gotten caught.

Leroy had to think of the time in Storybrooke he had memories but they were getting fuzzy. "We all had different lives then, but you'll adjust again. This world isn't as safe as you think. Not everyone here was brought to Storybrooke so they don't know you like everyone else does."

Henry had to remind himself that Grumpy was forgetting that he was never from this world. Henry nodded and headed back to the Palace where he would be met with disapproving looks from his grandparents. They seemed to be more strict and leery than they were in Storybrooke. Snow was as kind as ever but there was a confidence she held that he was not used to seeing in her. It was nice but at the same time it made her a lot less manipulative than she was before.

David, no Charming was no longer the bumbling guy who got things wrong. He was cleaver and very good at organizing people. Henry seemed to never be able to get away with anything when he was around. It almost became a game to find ways around the rules.

Grumpy brought him through the gates again and insisted on bringing him inside to the grand hall. Henry was left there as Grumpy went back to his work in the mines. He was at the palace today to speak of a new mining area that needs to be opened.

Seeing no point in being in the hall he made his way to his room where he was met with Emma who gave him a knowing smile. "They're not here at the moment. I made sure that they'll never know that you tried to make another attempt at escape."

Henry gave her a curious look. "I saw you through your window Henry."

"I just hate being locked up all the time. First I had no friends because I outgrew them each year and then because I was Regina's son and now it's because I am a prince." He picked at his collar. "I miss my t-shirts and jeans, even the school uniform."

Emma had to hand it to Henry for putting up with so much change. "I understand Henry. I forgot how much freedom we had. I miss my leather coat and my jeans. Here I have to look and act all pretty and I'm told I need to find a suitor who will end up becoming my husband."

Henry sat next to her on his bed. "It all very strange isn't it. The only other person that can relate is behind bars right now. Too bad you can't marry him."

"It's never that simple."

"No, I suppose you're right." He looked at Emma's belly and smiled. "It will be nice to have a sister though."

"I'll tell you what. I am going to visit him tomorrow how would you like to come with me?" Emma knew it would drive Blue crazy and more than annoy her parents. But this way it would ensure that she could protect Henry against his influence. She had no doubt that Henry would attempt to visit him on his own if forced to stay away.

Since Henry awoke from the sleeping curse he was fascinated by Gold, now Rumplestiltskin, that she worried about him and his reasons for wanting to spend time with him. Emma knew where that fascination stemmed from. Before returning to fairy tale land Gold had treated Henry with intelligence and didn't protect him from things or hide information from him. Though manipulative he was completely honest with Henry, something she wasn't always able to do.

"Really, that would be great! But grandma and grandpa won't be too happy. And Blue will be rather upset."

"That's part of the fun." Emma laughed and stood up. "I'll handle them. If they say no I'll just take you anyway. I'm a princess not a peasant."

...

Rumplestiltskin lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. This cell was considerably more comfortable than his cell in the caves before the curse was cast. Here he had a view, a bed and a means to do basic grooming. Most of his comforts were Emma's idea and no doubt had to fight to get him each one.

Emma had him do a few things with the magic he possessed while he had the memories of his life in Storybrooke. One of which was indoor plumbing. Blue nearly had a fit as she considered it too drastic a change. Emma then insisted that he receive the same luxury. He knew that she would never fit into this world and would always be considered an outsider amongst those that were her family.

Despite everything he had done to her she loved him. That surprised him the most, even after everything and all the manipulation she still loved him. Now in a few months the monster he was known as would emerge. Even how he could feel his memories slip away from him. The feel of his bed and the rich fabrics he wore and the smell of the laundry detergent were fading. He refused to let go of his memory of Emma in the bath at the cabin.

He could still smell the soap on her skin and what her body felt like under the caress of his fingers. Every moment of that time in the cabin he ran over and over in his head. The sounds of her moaning were impressed in his memory like her name all those years ago in that cave.

The other memory he refused to let go of was the memory of the night she became pregnant. That night he discovered he became a father again filled him with hope that things would get better. He was holding onto that memory for dear life.

This morning he was pleased to note that his magic could be used within this room. Emma gave him that and he wondered if she was naive or simply too trusting of his true nature. He highly doubted that she was either and smiled knowing that she too was learning to manipulate things in her life of forced luxury and gilded imprisonment.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone at his door. There were no guards near his door as it was feared that he would influence them in some way. Seeing another visitor was a rare thing.

"Ah, the infamous Dr. Whale or would you rather I call you Dr. Frankenstein?" Gold asked through the bars with no sarcasm. It was a genuine question as he had not spoken to the doctor since just before he was placed in his cell.

"Mr. Gold, I mean...I think I could ask you the same question."

"Might as well call me Rumplestiltskin now as I'll return to being him soon enough."

"Alright, as for me I go by Dr. Brook now or Dan if you don't want to use titles. I am neither Whale or Frankenstein now as my memories have remained intact. Perhaps you could shed light onto why. I fell under the same curse as everyone else."

Rumplestiltskin was surprised to hear that, as it would mean that only those originally from this land were affected by the memory loss. "Perhaps because you were not originally from this land. I am sure that is this an adjustment for you as well as it is for Emma and Henry."

"It's not easy, yes."

"You're here for a reason I presume? Getting past the guards must not have been easy."

Dr. Brook rubbed a hand through his hair and looked down at the small bag he had. "I have something for you but like you would say it comes with a price."

Rumplestiltskin was interested. The good doctor never seemed the type to propose a deal unless it meant a he got to see a naked woman in the end. "Do tell my dear doctor. I'm all ears."

Dr. Brook pulled out a journal. "I know you aren't given much to do. I also have a quill an some ink. For this I want entry to your old castle and all the books you have without being cursed in some way. There's very little in way of libraries that deal with actual science. You on the other hand must have studied science to understand the effects of magic on those in this land. The curse you cast was far too calculated for you not to understand some basic natural science at the very least."

This was an interesting proposition. "You have no desire to own them do you? The books and materials?"

"Only to read them and gather the information I need or find of value."

Dr. Brook was desperate, Rumplestiltksin could hear it in his voice. There was a subtle plea in the deal. He studied the man who held a valuable piece of his plan to wake his son but learned long ago never to look desperate. "And why are you in need of my research? Surly a man of your education and knowledge would know more than the majority in this realm. You are already the royal physician and a teacher from what I heard."

"Yes, I am those things but I've found that magic plays a huge role in how people heal here. I've treated patients with the same condition and treated them the same but their results varied considerably. I know that as individuals everyone takes to treatments different but it's far more dramatic than that. It's almost as if some were favoured over others."

Rumplestiltskin didn't let it show but he knew very well what Dr. Brook was soon to discover. A land that has no free will is a land of fate. "Oh, you want _that_ knowledge." He had to be careful in how to ask for things as he was prevented from asking for anything that could help him escape but it didn't hold him to try and be freed. There was a difference. "It will take more than a journal to get what you want, Dearie. I would like a few things as means of entertainment are limited here. I would like two small mirrors, that journal with the quill and ink plus a vase full of fresh picked roses, any color would do. Once you give me all that you'll be able to get what you desire."

Dr. Brook stepped back and pondered if the deal would be worth the risk. He could lose his position if any of this was found out. "Fine, I'm not sure when I can get back again."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said looking at the dragon toothed bars of his door.

"Tomorrow morning, yes, I can get back then."

Rumplestiltskin was pleased that the other man was desperate. His plans would only be put forward sooner than he had expected. But timing was important and things, though desired can never be rushed.

...

Storybrooke (Day 1/14)

To say Emma was furious with Gold for putting Henry in such danger would have been an understatement. She woke up angry after getting to sleep in anger. Her dream was in video game format where she had to shoot multiple versions of Gold and each time he was shot a pot of gold was won. By the time she woke up she thought she had counted four hundred pots of gold.

Getting up she grumbled realizing that it was only a dream. Now she would have to face the reality that she owed a man that almost killed her son a favour. He also had the nerve to ask her for it directly after Henry woke up.

She took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. Mary Margaret wasn't anywhere to be seen as she was with David. They had a lot to catch up on as did the many residents of Storybrooke. Henry was asleep in the spare bed set up for him. Emma was actually grateful for some time to herself to sort out the many confusing thoughts that ran through her head.

So far she was the savoir of a town of fairy tale characters, she nearly had her son die and she owed one of the most feared of said characters a favour. So did that mean she had a job still or would she have to become a princess? She really hoped it was the first one as puffy dresses and balls were so not her thing.

A knock at the door took her from her thoughts and hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. Upon opening the door her heart dropped. "I may owe you a favour but you have a lot of nerve calling it in when you did."

"I won't argue my tack but you owe me a favour and time is an issue."

Emma allowed him in, easier to get rid of evidence of a murder inside an apartment rather than a hallway.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what it is that you need me to help you with and why it has to be done now."

Gold was only too happy to tell her. "I've located my son and you're going to ensure that he speaks with me. Henry will come with us as well, unless you want Regina exacting her revenge and use Henry in the process."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"New York, we're flying there and have to be back by this time tomorrow."

"I thought no one could leave this town." Emma was curious to how this worked now.

Gold knew he could leave but timing would be an issue. He placed that detail in the curse so no one could leave. "I created this curse Emma and I created a few loopholes in it for my benefit. I can only leave for 24 hours at a time."

Emma took it all in and just realized he mentioned a son. "You have a son? Why not call him or something."

Gold wanted to throw something at her just then. "Yes, what a wonderful idea speak to a man that has not seen or heard from me in over two hundred years and expect not to be hung up on. I need to speak to him face to face as our parting was not a pleasant one."

"Fine, I get it. Let me get Henry up and give him something to eat."

Henry woke up and got dressed and walked into the kitchen surprised to see Gold. "Are you still collecting rent? I don't think people are going to be paying anymore since they know what happened to them."

"I'm not here to collect rent I'm here to collect the favour Emma owes me."

Henry looked at Emma for answers. She wasn't pleased at the moment. "He'll explain in the car Henry."

"Car? Are we going somewhere?"

"You're going to see New York Henry and possibly get to meet my son."

"You have a son?" Henry didn't mean for that to come out as rudely as it did.

"Indeed I do and your mother is going to help me find and speak with him." He was enjoying Henry's interest in something other than fleeing Regina's grasp. "I know you've never flown on an airplane so this will be quite the adventure for you."

Henry's eyes went wide. "Airplane? Emma we're going on an airplane?"

Emma sighed not wanting to ruin things for Henry and put a smile on her face. "Yes, first class paid for by Mr. Gold." She decided that he could afford it after all the money he took from the citizens from the town.

Gold knew what she was doing. "Of course it will be first class. I have the tickets right here." He pulled out the tickets and showed them to Henry. "I'll pay for everything, I insist."

Within thirty minutes they were in the car heading out of town. It was then that Henry realized that nothing happened to Gold.

"You're alright, I mean nothing bad happened to you after you past the town line."

"As long as I return within 24 hours." Gold smiled in the rear view mirror to Henry.

Emma was stewing in the front seat doing her very best not to have a fit. She was angry with Henry for being so OK with almost being killed by a man that supposedly destroyed the lives of a whole town to get to his son. A few months ago if anyone told her that she would live through all of this she would have called mental health services on them. Now this story was her reality.

Gold decided to have some fun with the situation. "Tell me Henry what did you see when you were asleep. I've never been put under a sleeping curse before so I have no idea what type of experience it was."

Henry was only too happy to describe it. Emma shot Gold a look that could kill. "Henry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"No it was a strange place full of mirrors or what looked to be mirrors. I saw different things and people in them from time to time. Do you know if that was real Mr. Gold?"

"What would you give me if I told you the answer?

"I won't have my mother arrest you for almost having killed me." Henry looked at Gold's expression in the rear view mirror and saw a subtle smirk on his face.

Emma had to laugh at that one. "Yep, he's my son. Although a jail cell may be in your future after you find your son."

"I've been in worse cells in my time.

Emma looked back and saw Henry with the look that he was about to ask a torrent of questions. "How old are you exactly? From what I've heard you are considered immortal."

"I am immortal Henry part of the fun of being the Dark One." Gold stopped talking for a moment and answered his question. "I am almost three hundred years old. Understand Henry that in my world people lived a very long time. Childhood lasted almost thirty years. Regina is going on close to 160 now. Change is painfully slow there."

Emma remained quiet wanting to hear more about the other world. "So what's the average age for a person in your world?"

"About three hundred or so. That's only for the...few that are deemed worthy. How things are run there are far different than here. You have a freedom here that has never existed in my world." His tone became stiff if not a little saddened.

Henry heard the sadness but continued with his questions. "Can anyone learn magic?"

Now Emma grew worried. "There's no magic here Henry."

"In my world there is."

"You sound like you're heading back there again. But that's not possible."

Gold became very quiet and then told Henry a story about the time he fought Captain Hook and who the crocodile really was from the story. Emma had never seen Henry so quiet or focused in his life.

...


	3. Chapter 3

I am so happy to finally get another chapter up. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This has turned out to be a lot of fun to read. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

...

Flight to New York (Day 1/14)

Henry had practically burst from the car tugging Emma to the airport. Just before entering the small airport he watched a plane take off. It was a smaller airport that connected to the larger international ones an hour or so away.

"So, what airline are we taking? Can I get a window seat? What food do they serve on the plane I heard that airline food isn't that good. Do we...?" He had too many questions and Emma did her best to answer them as Gold arranged tickets.

"We're ready and have a short flight. I changed the tickets as I wanted to make this as memorable for you as possible. I arranged a charter airplane. We won't have to fly with the public." Gold addressed Henry. "I have never flown before as well believe it or not. The old realm did not have airplanes."

Henry was ready to ask another barrage of questions but Emma stopped him. "Henry why don't you go and buy something to drink. I have to speak with Mr. Gold for a minute."

Henry looked at Emma and nodded. "Alright, I need some money I only have a quarter on me."

Gold handed Henry five dollars. He addressed Emma when Henry was far enough away. "And what is it you have to speak to me about?"

"What are you doing with Henry? I can understand your manipulation of me but I will not allow you to hurt him."

"I'll have you know I have no intentions of ever hurting him." Gold had his defences up now. "I only desire to make him happy and ensure that he enjoys his time. The poor boy has been through enough and it may surprise you to know that I have a soft spot for children. Regina did enough damage to him to last a life time."

Emma could tell that he was telling the truth. "Why did you bring him along other than to keep him from Regina?"

Before he could answer Henry was back with a Pespi in his hand. "I'm back or do you want me to get something else?"

Emma really wanted to be angry with Gold but she had to admit he did his very best to keep Henry entertained and that he had no interest in hurting or manipulating him.

"No, we're good here."

Gold smiled and had them follow him through security before they were brought to a chartered plane. "It's not as fast but we can talk about things without worrying about other people listening in."

Henry practically ran onto the airplane and jumped into the first row next to the window. He put his bag next to him and stared out the small window and watched as a plane was getting ready to take off.

Emma took his bag being placed next to him as a sign that she didn't have to feel obligated to sit next to him. Emma wanted to give Henry some space as she was sure he would ask the air hostess a ton of questions.

Gold waited for Emma to sit and was pleased to note that she sat on the opposite side from Henry and one row back. Gold sat next to her pinning her between him and the window. She thought of protesting but she didn't want to fight and ruin things for Henry.

"We could've flown coach you know."

"Oh, I know Emma but it's the first time I've travelled in 28 years. I have the money to spend from all the rent I've collected over the years. Baking is rather brilliant in this world if you are able to save five thousand a month over two decades." Gold gave her a look that told her that he would have no issues with paying for everything while on this trip and would insist if she tried to pay for anything herself.

The air hostess approached them. "We'll be leaving shortly. I have to give a safety presentation before we can take off. Your son seems to be enjoying himself."

"Yes, he's always wanted to travel so I decided to give him a trip to New York." Gold smiled, happy to show off. "Wouldn't you agree dear?" Gold held Emma's hand and kissed it. "Don't worry Emma the flight will be fine."

The hostess smiled with a light blush.

Emma was speechless and wondered if Gold lost his mind. She spoke in a quiet voice not wanting to bring any more attention to herself. "What are you playing at? We are not married and Henry is not your son."

"He could be especially if you are going to live with me soon."

"Who said anything about me living with you?" Emma's voice raised a few octaves not liking where the conversation was going.

The hostess began her presentation and while doing so Henry looked at everything that was mentioned. It was all so new to him despite him living in this world. Emma was starting to realize how isolated he had been all his life.

The engines started and they were soon in the air. Henry was thrilled and his smile grew as he took off.

Gold on the other hand became rather uneasy with the slightly bumpy take off. He took Emma's hand again but this time for support. He had no control over the plane and it showed in his features.

"It's just a bit of turbulence and it's common for smaller planes." Emma said trying to calm Gold down. She should have enjoyed his discomfort but she didn't like seeing him so...out of character.

He let go of her hand and calmed himself then resumed with the conversation he was having before they took off. "You don't have to share my room when you first move in."

"Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I'll marry you. I just found out that you are a completely different person than whom I thought and everyone fears you for a very different reason now."

Gold sat back further in his seat and looked straight ahead putting the words in his head. "In 14 days everyone in Storybrooke is going to return to the old land. Their lives will be disrupted once again. You'll learn to hate the people you discovered are your parents. I'm the only one that will understand you."

Emma looked at him with deep concern. "Going back?"

"Yes, when I created the curse the longest I could keep the town here when the curse was broken was no more than two weeks. After that everyone will return."

Emma wanted to say that she'll say behind with Henry but things were far too complicated now. She had to focus on not freaking out while on the plane. "Can we talk about this when we get to our hotel."

"No time for hotels Emma. My son needs to be found first. After that we'll have a very long conversation back in Storybrooke. Remember I am not able to stay from Storybrooke for more than 24 hours."

"Then why bring it up now?"

"You needed to know."

The hostess came by with some refreshments and drinks. Emma asked for two bottles of wine to settle her very rattled nerves. Gold and Emma didn't speak to each other until they landed. Henry was too busy to notice that anything happened as he was too busy looking at everything out the window.

...

Regina was nearly torn apart by the townspeople until David intervened and saved her life. Dr. Whale made an attempt to harm her but his chance was taken from him by the self appointed sheriff, David. It seems he was now more Charming than David and took to leadership straight away. She wondered where Emma and Henry were.

Sidney arrived a few hours after with some papers in hand. "I have something that will really help you out. All the money Gold has been saving for 28 years, well it seems to have compounded and he is far wealthier than anyone has thought. The curse didn't keep all the money here just our lives."

Ragina looked at the number of his bank account and was simply dumbfounded at the assets he has. "I knew he was wealthy but not to this degree."

"If he had to stay here he has enough wealth to sustain himself for a very long time. In this world money is considered magic."

"I see he found a way to keep his power and influence. We only have fourteen days to ensure that he remains here. But I want to take that wealth away from him first." Regina had no interest in allowing Rumplestiltskin to return to the old land again. After the damage that he had done to her and so many he simply didn't deserve it.

Sidney knew what she as planning and had already made arrangements. "It will be easy to arrange transfer of funds. On these pages it looks like you two have been happily married for about ten years now."

"Ten?" Regina had to say that she was impressed with Sidney. "Of course when Henry was adopted. A happy couple that couldn't conceive would adopt. We'll need photos of our happily ever after wedding. I'm sure you can arrange that."

"You'll think I made them with magic. Also wanted to tell you that Gold left Storybroooke with Emma and Henry. Apparently he called in that favour she owed him."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Regina was livid knowing that they took Henry.

"I just found out. People became rather tight lipped when they remembered who I really am."

Regina stood in thought for a moment. "He's looking for someone. That's the whole reason he brought everyone here to get to his..."

"Son, yes I know. He had me do some investigating through a few contacts I made over the years. I never knew who he was looking for until the curse broke."

She knew very well about this son as she complied all the research that Sidney gathered but never remembered gathering for so long. "Gold will do his best to bring his son to Storybrooke before everyone is sent back. In fact he'll do his best to drag him back. He never listened to anyone but himself for so long he is unable to see anything but what he desires."

Sidney nodded and listened. "It would be a shame if Gold were left here penniless and his son were to come home with us."

"It would be torture for him."

With that Sidney smiled and walked out of her house.

Regina looked at the amount of wealth that Gold had acquired over the years and smiled when she began her plan to take it all and leave him in this world at the end of two weeks. Sidney was always an asset and even more so with his previous cunning and now his investigative skills.

Soon there would be a new resident in Storybrooke and she needed to make him feel welcomed.

...

Fairy Tale Land

Dr. Brook wondered why he made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. The infamous Imp always held a twist on his deals and this would be no different, Dr. Brook was sure of it. But he had to figure out this odd phenomenon called magic in this realm. It was interfering with helping his patients. He didn't like not knowing why things didn't work, it was too messy in his oppinion.

He asked to have an audience with Blue a few weeks ago to see if she could provide any answers to his questions. Though she was kind and offered great sympathy for his plight she told him that things follow fate in this world. His science can help some but most would follow fate rather than be healed no matter how diligent his efforts.

It was then he asked why some were fated to life while others died.

_"Dr. Brook that goes well beyond the understanding of the Fairies. I honestly wish I had an answer for you. Some are fated to a grand story while others simply are not. Your world was a lot like the one from Storybrook was it not?"_

_"Yes, but also different." He really didn't want to get into that conversation with her. "Would Rumplestiltskin have answers to what I am seeking? I know your feelings towards him. His curse turning you human must not have been a pleasant experience."_

_Blue lowered her eyes a little before speaking. "He did study what you are seeking. There is a way to alter fate but not give free will. Rumplestiltskin is only one of four in this land that has free will."_

_"You're speaking of myself, Emma and Henry aren't you?"_

_"Yes but you three are different than Rumplestiltskin. If he loses his power then he too will be at fate's mercy. I can see you desire to have the knowledge he found but he won't give it up so easily. If you are going to deal with him you must understand that he will trick you or use you in whatever plans he has."_

_"I have no desire to seek that man out. I was pulled from my world because of him."_

Dr. Brook brought himself back to the present moment. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pondered his decision. He felt like Rumplestiltskin held power over him and he hated it. He heard stories that the Dark One has power over those that gave their names to him. Dr. Brook wondered if there was an element of truth to this. He shook his head as a man of science and brushed off the idea that it was possible. There was magic indeed but power through a name was simply ludicrous.

As he approached the unsettling door to Rumplestiltskin's cell he could see inside. Rumplestiltskin was standing at the window looking at the view. " You brought the items." He then turned around and walked to the door of his cell.

"I am a man of my word."

"As am I."

Dr. Brook noticed that Rumplestiltskin's fingernails were turning darker. "I see some of the transformation is starting."

"Unavoidable, but we must do our best to deal with things that are out of our control."

"I'll need to fill this bag up again before I leave. Full bags look suspicious when they leave empty."

Rumplestiltskin was expecting this and prepared a few things for the curious doctor. He stepped back from his door and handed what looked like wooden shapes to Dr. Brook. "Taken from my furniture."

In return Dr. Brook handed him the journal with ink and quill along with the twin mirrors and a rose taken from a patient's garden as payment for his work. "Everything is here that you requested. So now I can go to your castle with no harm to me for the knowledge."

"There is no guarantee that you'll be able to use the answers you seek."

Dr. Brook looked in the words for any clues as to what Rumplestiltskin was really trying to say. "There's no such thing as a guarantee. I've learned that that hard way."

"Don't sound so bitter Dr. Frankenstein."

"I am no longer that man!" He shouted then calmed himself. "Things are different now."

"That is your real name Dearie and changing our name will not alter who you really are. You think you know so much because you held science so close to your heart."

"As you hold Emma, your jailor, to yours." Dr. Brook smiled realizing he hit his target. "Now, I'll be leaving to your castle. I can trust that you will keep to your end of the bargain."

"But of course but you'll need something first; a few drops of my blood."

Dr. Brook pulled out a small knife and reached out to the finger that was offered along with a handkerchief to collect the blood. "Take that material with the blood stains and you'll be able to enter the castle with no harm to you. If you forget it I assure you it will be very messy."

Rumplestiltskin watched as Dr. Brook carefully cut the finger offered and saw the drops of blood fall onto the snow white material. It was rather pretty actually and it sealed the contract between them. Rumplestiltskin drew back his hand and smiled. "That seals our deal. I may be behind this door but my contracts are air tight. Oh, you'll find a letter on my work table in the study. Open it and read it, you'll find the information very useful to your research."

Dr. Brook was satisfied with the arrangement and left, putting the wooden items in the bag before meeting the guards one final time. He hoped that this would be the last time he would ever have to see Rumplestiltskin again but knowing how things work here he'll end up seeing him again.

...

Hours passed before familiar footsteps graced his ears. Two sets in fact.

He walked gracefully to the door to find Emma and Henry approaching. Emma was dressed in a beautiful pale blue gown and Henry in the traditional prince dress that was customary. He had to smile that the clothes suited Henry far more than Emma. Henry looked like he was ready for an adventure filled with dragons and knights. Perhaps that will be in his future but only if his grandparents allowed him some freedom.

Emma on the other hand looked so out of place in the fine gown. She didn't have the posture for them or the regal breeding. She should wear darker colors and an attire suited for a queen rather than a princess. He knew that Snow and Charming were playing their roles and Rumplestiltskin knew that the dresses were made to impress.

"Your parents are trying to set you up with a husband. I'm surprised you haven't rejected everything yet and fled the kingdom." Rumplestiltskin half mocked through the spaces of the door.

"I have a role to play as well. The whole princess act won't last much longer."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

Henry felt uncomfortable but he didn't let it show as he really wanted to speak with his grandfather. "Are you treated alright?"

Rumplestiltskin held a genuine smile. "This is a palace compared to the last place I was imprisoned."

"Mom, do you think I could have some time alone with Rumplestiltskin? Just a few minutes?"

Emma knew that if she denied Henry this she would never hear the end of it for weeks. "Twenty minutes. I'll be back then." Emma walked away leaving Henry and Rumplestiltskin to talk.

Henry wasted no time. "You have to get out of here, please. I'll find the dagger and get you out myself if I have to."

"No, Henry this time I cannot undo what has been done."

"But this life is killing her. She tries to hide it but she's so unhappy here, as a princess."

Rumplestiltskin wondered why Emma was so compliant. It was not in her nature to be so subdued. He was sure that it had to do with her pregnancy. "Emma is pregnant Henry and does not want to add stress to her body. Bearing a child is no easy feat. But let's not talk of that. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Snow and Charming are busy rebuilding the kingdoms and helping restore things again. They worry about me a lot and keep telling me they don't want me to suffer like they have."

Now it was time to give Henry his gift. "Can you keep a secret and hide something for me?"

Henry was intrigued. "I'm listening."

Rumplestiltskin handed Henry a small mirror. "I took a page out of those Harry Potter books and enchanted these mirrors. We can talk to one another. Every time you mention my name mine will light up and we can talk."

Henry took it but got really worried. "But I thought you couldn't do magic."

"I can't within three feet of the doors. Past that I have limited powers."

"So we can talk whenever I want?"

"Yes, unless I get a visitor and that will be rare indeed." Rumplestiltskin knew what Henry needed and was disappointed with Snow and Charming. "I am sorry that you could not live with me. I would love to have taken you on some wonderful adventures."

Henry got some ideas in his head and looked back to make sure that Emma wasn't approaching. "Is there any way out of the castle that you know of. I just want to get out from time to time."

Rumplestiltskin had to smile. "You really are my grandson. Indeed there always is. It will require the simplest of magic if you are interested. This type of magic requires no price. I won't tell you here, use the mirror tonight and keep it hidden."

Emma returned after about twenty minutes and found Henry and Rumplestiltskin laughing. "I see you too are having fun. I hope he's not teaching you any bad habits Henry."

"No, not today anyway." Henry joked. "I take it you want to speak with him as well. I'll wait for you outside.

Emma forgot how observant Henry was. "I hope you two had a good conversation."

"We did and he's bored."

"And what would you have me do? The last time I decided to do things on my own when I first came here I was very nearly killed by an ogre."

Rumplestiltskin heard about that. "Yes, a gunshot was not too bright of you. But that's beside the point. Why are you so compliant and doing what your parents tell you?"

Emma was on the verge of tears and she didn't know if it was her emotions or the fact he had that effect on her. "I have nowhere else to go and with you insisting to be locked..."

"You would live with me despite not knowing the man I'll turn into?"

Emma nodded then voiced it. "Yes, I would. You're the only one that understands me."

"Give it some time and fight back. Or at the very least dress in some leather. I once had a thing for leather before Storybrooke. I kind of miss it."

Despite how she was feeling she laughed. "Leather while pregnant. I'll see what I can do about the color though. I really hate this pale blue. I only wore it because I was hoping it would get torn or stained on the way here or back."

Rumplestiltskin tore the bodice of her dress, just enough to give him a beautiful view. "It's torn." He spoke deep while looking at her exposed breasts longingly.

"So is this." He reached through the door's teeth and tore the buttons of his pants. "I'll have to make up for that." She stepped closer as her hand reached in and began to awaken him. Emma didn't need to work hard as he was ready.

He grabbed her though the bars and kissed her while massaging one of her breasts. He desired human contact and she gave him far more than he had expected in this visit.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear as she finished her work. "As much as I desire to continue our fun you have a son waiting for you."

Emma reluctantly pulled away. "It will be some time before I can visit again. No one knew I was coming here with Henry."

"You'll survive."

"I know, I'm just tired of fighting things all the time."

"It won't last, things always change."

Emma nodded and gave him one last kiss before leaving.

Rumplestiltkin desired her more now than ever and that is what hurt him the most while being confined.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another update. Hopefully this update didn't take too long after the last chapter was posted. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT and hope that you are all enjoying this story. Please read and review. It's nice to hear how I am doing with this story. Thank you once again for those that have reviewed. It really helps get me motivated to write more. A special thanks goes out to **Ravenclaw992** for all the support. Also thank you to **Princessofsea** and **sbcarri** for reviewing. I appreciate every review I get.

...

Snow did her best to calm Charming down after he found out that Emma went to Rumplestiltskin and brought Henry with her. He knew he needed to allow them more freedom but this wasn't Storybrooke and there were many that would harm Henry for simply being a prince. Despite what Regina had done she still had many allies such as King George who was currently building an army.

"Charming I know you think you are acting in their best interests but Emma is not a child. She's a grown woman who has been thrown into a very strange world. This is _our_ home and we're adjusting because our memories of Storybrooke have all but faded away." Snow didn't want confrontation in the castle but she knew that Emma would break soon enough. "Do you want her to go to him for help?"

"You're right, we've...I've been expecting too much from her in too short a time. How about we arrange for her to live somewhere different with Henry. That way Henry won't have to find so many ways to escape and I don't have to play the villain." He smiled and Snow kissed him sweetly. "I don't like playing the villain. Doesn't suit me."

Snow was happy that there was some agreement that can be made. "I'll tell Emma she'll have a place of her own. I think we can spare a few servants and workers for her estate. There is one that is not too far from here. It needs a little work but it is rather secure. Henry will be able to go to the nearby village and make some friends. He's rather lonely."

"I feel rather guilty now. A wonderful grandfather I turned out to be. I spoil him but don't give him freedom."

One of their servants entered the room ready to do some cleaning. "Oh I am sorry your majesties, I'll come back later."

"Oh, Synthia I am glad you are here. I have a favour to ask of you. I am going to ask Emma if she would like to live in the Howler estate just on the edge of New Forest. I know you have family there and I was wondering if you would like to go with her." Snow asked the girl who was just a wisp of a thing.

Synthia worked part time in the convenience store in Storybrooke and had a nervous energy then. "I...I sure I can your majesty." She was wide eyed and a little nervous. "I'll do my best to get things organized there."

Snow smiled knowing that Emma would do the child a world of good and Henry would have a lot of fun telling her stories. "You'll be told when the arrangements are made."

It was then that Synthia began to think and that usually landed her in trouble. "Forgive me your majesty, will I be cleaning or helping her with wardrobe? Oh, dear she's with the Dark One's child. I won't have to meet him do I? I short-changed him three dollars once I think back in Storybrooke and I am sure he never forgave me that. I think I have some coins left if that makes up for it but he probably won't want that as he can now spin straw into gold. So does that mean he'll want me to do a favour for him for the three dollars. But I am sure Emma will help me out as Emma was very nice to me, even after I spilled coffee on her leather jacket which was such a stupid thing of me to do..."

"Synthia, Synthia please you can stop now." Snow gently took hold of her hands. "You'll never see him because he's imprisoned by very powerful magic."

"Oh, Ok then. I'll be more than happy to help. Thank you." She turned and nearly kicked over her bucket of water before leaving with it.

Charming had to hide his expression as he was hiding a huge smile. As soon as he believed Synthia was well outside of earshot she spoke. "Are you sure you're doing Emma a favour by sending her?"

Snow turned and playfully slapped him on the chest. "I'm doing Synthia a favour. The poor girl could use some help with her self esteem. Currently she's being bossed around. It will be good for her."

"Should we tell her together or is this a mother, daughter affair?"

"I'll tell her."

Snow made her way to Emma's chambers where she was holding her old jeans and jacket.

"They suit you better than the gowns don't they?"

Emma turned around a little stunned that she didn't hear anyone enter. "I am just used to moving around and doing stuff other than look pretty."

Snow nodded. "I know you went to visit Rumplestiltskin and brought Henry with you."

Emma was about to protest but Snow beat her to it. "I am not her to argue with you. I just know who that man is far more than you may think. You know Mr. Gold who, despite being very callous, was a gentleman and a lot easier to speak with. Rumplestiltskin is, so different."

Emma saw a few physical changes in Rumplestiltskin yesterday, signs that the transformation had begun. "I keep hearing this, even from him."

"Rumplestiltskin was very animated and was able to get into your head without you even realizing it. The simple fact was that you wanted him to. It was terrifying but at the same time it was comforting. He had the ability to make you feel that you were going to be alright. That's what made him so dangerous."

Snow looked at Emma, concerned. "I know you love him and far be it from me to tell anyone who they should and shouldn't love. Please just be careful especially with Henry. Charming and I know that Henry looks up to Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold and we are very worried."

"I brought him to see Rumplestiltskin because Henry would have tried to make another escape attempt. I didn't want that so I took him with me."

Snow nodded and built up the courage to tell Emma the news. "Charming and I would like to offer you an estate not far from here where you and Henry can live. It will allow the freedom you were used to but with some protection to make us feel at ease."

Emma hugged Snow. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I was going crazy and was about to take Henry and flee."

"Emma you do realize that the dagger has to remain here. It has nothing to do with us not trusting you. There's fairy magic protecting it from being stolen. Only you or anyone from your bloodline can get to it. That's only four people."

This was a blow to her. Emma wanted control over the dagger to ensure that no one would ever control Rumplestiltskin. But she realized that she would not be able to keep the dagger fully safe if kept with her in this estate she would be going to.

"I don't like it but I understand. If it ever got out that the dagger were with me on this estate I'll be living at I'll get inundated with intruders. So when do Henry and I leave?"

...

Henry heard the news that he would be moving with Emma to a new place. From what he was told he would be able to enter the small down from time to time. He was so excited he had to tell Rumplestiltskin. As soon as Henry was able to get away he made his way to an area of the garden that no one went to yet. It was overgrown and needed a lot of work. There were still so many repairs that have to be made that this area of the garden was left neglected.

As soon as he sat down he looked into the mirror and spoke his grandfather's name. He was happy no one knew yet that he was related to Rumplestiltskin. He was having a hard enough time being the grandchild of Snow and Charming, this would only add to his misery as people would fear him believing he would be something evil. He knew of the terrible things he had done but Rumplestiltskin wasn't any of those things to him. He was his grandfather.

"Rumplestiltskin." Henry called again then there was a flash. He saw a face take form. "I have some news to tell you."

_"Good to see you Henry. And what news is this?"_

"Emma and I are moving to an estate. I think it's called the Howler estate. I'll be near a town where I can have some friends. At least I hope so."

_"I know that area well Henry. You like it there. I hope that your grandparents weren't too hard on you and Emma. But from the move I feel that your visit to me never came up."_

Henry nodded. "Yeah, they felt guilty for expecting us to adjust to the way things are here too quickly. Maybe if I guilt trip Charming enough I may get a sword out of it but I doubt it."

_"Swords require training otherwise you'll accidently end up putting the pointy end into someone you actually like. That can be rather messy."_

Henry burst into a fit of laughter. He enjoyed the fact that Rumplestiltskin never treated him as a child. The darker sense of humour made Henry feel a little older as well. It was a nice feeling. "I can see that. So are you going to tell me about that magic that doesn't come with a price?"

_"You're leaving the castle, why would you need that spell now?"_

"It's good to have. If I have to leave the estate in a hurry it could be used for safety reasons."

Rumplestiltskin paused a moment before speaking again._ "It's rather simple. You'll need to collect the seeds of the Andolla tree. There are a few of them just outside the estate you'll go to. When you crush the seeds they turn into powder. Inhale that power and it will allow you to walk through walls. You can only use the powder twice. Any more than that and you will have to pay a price. Three seeds would be more than enough each time."_

Henry heard a sound. "I have to go. Thank you, I'll see what I can do in way of getting those seeds and finding out what tree that is as well. Is there anything I can get you when I visit again?"

_"No Henry, just your company will be fine."_

They said their goodbyes and Rumplestiltskin placed the mirror face down on his desk. He smiled after speaking to Henry. The boy would be excellent at magic. The crushed seeds would only hold magical properties for a person who already had magical potential. Henry had it in droves.

Rumplestiltskin looked into the large mirror that he requested. The only item that was brought from the Dark Castle. The Fairies tested and looked at it and determined that it was not a magical item and allowed it. It was very old, in fact far older than anyone remembers. The wood around the glass had no doubt been changed many times but that was before enchanted wood. The mirror was magic but could only be detected when in use. Fairies were powerful but not that smart.

He looked at the mirror and placed his hand on it. "Mirror, speak to me." He waited but was not disappointed. A familiar face appeared.

_"I was wondering when you were going to contact me."_

"I've been a little busy. Things have changed over here and I have questions."

...

Just outside New York (Day 1/14)

Gold had arranged transportation to take them into the city. The plane would be waiting for them when they returned in a few hours. Henry's stomach told them that they would need to stop for something to eat soon. Time was an issue but not so pressing that Henry could not be fed.

"We can eat in the car Henry."

"Or I can have can have some chips and chocolate milk to tie me over until I get a chance to eat something after you find your son." Henry was so hopeful as he never had the chance to eat so much junk food before.

Emma gave Gold the look that told him Henry needed decent food and that was a point that was non-negotiable.

"No, you need decent food. My son can wait an hour. I've waited almost three hundred years so ensuring that you're well fed won't make a difference." Gold ushered everyone into the limousine style taxi then spoke with the driver. "We'll need to go to a restaurant. This is my son's first time in the big city and I would like to make it as memorable as possible."

The taxi driver was well dressed with a stern face. Upon the mentioning of Henry the driver cracked a smile and his New York accent spilled out. "Ah, you godda take'em to Coney Island. To'ists go dere all da' time. Hell, New Yorkers go there all the time. Birth place of Pizza, Boss."

"Then let's go."

Henry looked at the sights and really wanted nothing more than to take part in the fun but he knew that coming here as a big enough deal that he didn't want to push his luck.

Gold observed Henry watching the activities and felt bad that he brought the boy here only to tempt him. Though the pizza seemed to smooth things over.

"We'll have to get going or else I'll miss my chance to see my son. As much as I am enjoying my time with you both I really don't want to impose upon you Emma. You owe me a favour and I have no intentions on owing you after this."

Emma was almost ready to actually like the man due to his treatment of Henry. He certainly knew how to ruin a good moment. Henry on the other hand was seemingly oblivious to the comments and enjoyed everything around him. He was not used to seeing people he didn't know and enjoyed the variety of characters that only a large city could create.

"Are you good to go Henry?" Emma nudged.

Henry nodded and put his backpack on again. "I'm good. Let's go, I wouldn't want you to have to be manipulated in owing Mr. Gold another favour again."

Gold gave Henry a mock hurt look.

"What? You are known for doing that."

Emma smiled rather proud of her son. "Yes, but it's rude to point that out after Mr. Gold paid for everything."

Gold sighed. "I did no such thing Henry. Your mother only did what I knew she would and I can't be blamed for wanting to take advantage of a situation. It's just good business practice."

Emma just added this to the list of things she was going to have that long 'talk' about when they get back to Storybrooke. There was something growing in the pit of her stomach that told her that this was going to be a very, very long day.

The drive into the city wasn't that long despite the traffic for their driver as born and raised in the city and knew it inside and out. Gold saw the apartment and knew that his son was here. He could feel him as he could feel Henry though not at the same intensity. That was something he would need to speak to Emma about.

Emma observed Gold's reaction to being in the apartment entrance. He looked at Henry with curiosity then swallowed. His gaze went to Emma with some scrutiny. A question was on the edge of his lips but the very last question he held it back.

"I don't see Baelfire on the door."

"I imagine Henry that he would have changed his name. It's been a very long time since he was a child. And don't ask how long."

Emma saw one door with no name and rang it. "FedEx we have a package for you."

Seconds later there was a sound of someone running from the fire escape. They then ran out and Emma saw someone fall to the ground.

"Emma, this is my favour. Make sure he speaks with me. I can't run!"

Emma nodded and ran after the man in question. Gold stood helpless staring at the man that was his son. He felt it, he knew it was him and it pained him to see the very person he sought for so long run away.

Henry looked up and saw the worry in the older man's face. "Don't worry she'll bring him back."

Gold looked down at Henry as if seeing him for the first time. "I have sacrificed too much for her not to."

They went inside and sat down on the small bench. Henry looked at him and wanted to ask a question and held back just as Gold did not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"You have a question for me. I can see it in your eyes."

"How did you lose your son?"

Gold knew that question would arise. "My son Baelfire made me promise that if he ever found a way to lift the curse from me I would do it. He was given a magic bean that would allow us to travel to a world without magic. I was too afraid of losing my power and I let him go and I lost him to this world. I've been searching for a way back to him ever since. That was the last bean in existence so I couldn't follow him."

"How did he get the magic bean?"

Gold tried not to get angry and closed his eyes. "The Blue fairy. She gave the bean to him."

"Now I know why you hate the nuns so much. That wasn't too smart on their part."

"They aren't too bright."

Henry listened and heard guilt fill every word. For the first time he wasn't afraid of Gold. "He'll forgive you. I forgave Emma for giving me up."

Now it was Gold that had a question. Every since he spent so much time with Henry there was a growing feeling that nagged at him. Henry felt like his son and he wanted to know why. He had an idea but it would be to insane for it to actually be true.

"I can see a question on your face this time. I asked, so it's your turn." Henry waited liking this game.

Gold looked down at Henry and wondered if this was the time to ask this question. "What do you know about your father Henry? Your adoption records held no name for the father."

"Emma told me he died a hero. He was a firefighter. I don't know much beyond that as Emma doesn't talk about him at all."

Gold felt a stab of anger. He had no proof but he knew that, Emma told Henry an outright lie. "I'm sure there's a reason she doesn't talk about your father."

Henry sighed and had another question on his mind. "Why do you like ice cream so much?"

...

After knocking down the man she ran after she received the shock of her life.

"Neal?"

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

After some banter and shouting they made their way to a bar to have a very serious conversation. Neal held onto his beer as if he could drink it through the glass with his hands. Emma sat in her seat but ignored the beer that she desperately wanted to down in one go along with a half dozen shots of anything.

They discussed their past and Neal confessed that he left her that night due to Pinocchio. "He needed you to get to Storybrooke due to the curse my father had created. I was ready to kill him for wanting you to go there. And how you are mixed up with my father's manipulations."

Emma swallowed hard realizing that he had no idea that she was now dating his father. "I'm more than mixed up with him."

Neal gave her a look where he almost turned green. "Please don't tell me you're...not with him. He'll ruin your life."

"Like you did any better for me!"

"I was forced to, Emma. Now, I don't want to speak with him. I have spent too long getting away from that man and all the garbage that goes with him and the Enchanted Forest."

Emma wondered about that. "What do you mean getting away from him? Did you know he was looking for you before Pinocchio? And how did Pinocchio get out of Storybrooke? Never mind I really don't need to know."

"Yes, and it really doesn't matter how I found out. He was sent here with you just before the curse."

"Well I guess I'll have to go against my deal with him. Bye, Neal." Emma walked out of the bar without touching her drink.

Neal took a swig and mentally groaned in frustration. He would have to go after her and find her. From experience he knew that Emma would be in trouble if she went back on her word with Rumplestiltskin.

Another large swig he left the bar and went back to the apartment entrance. They were not there but he had a feeling that his father would not give up that easily. He could hear voices in the direction of his apartment and he heard the all too familiar voice of his father.

Emma spoke in a tone that was avoiding a question. Rumplestiltskin's voice grew louder demanding that she told the truth then she shouted at someone else to go into the bathroom and wait.

Neal ran into his apartment and stopped his father from doing anything to Emma. "Leave her alone!"

"Bae!" Gold's expression went from anger to relief mixed with sorrow at the same time.

Emma looked at Neal trying her best not to let on that they knew each other but Neal's reaction to her gave it away. Henry came out to find out what the yelling was about.

Gold made the connection pretty quick.

Neal looked at Henry. "How old are you kid."

"Don't answer that Henry." Emma demanded.

"I'm eleven!" Henry shouted upset at everyone. "What is going on?"

Neal held that panicked cold water on the head look. "Is this...is this my son?"

Emma was frozen on the spot. "Yes, he is."

"No, wait you told me he died a hero. That he was a fireman! You lied to me?" Henry shot Emma an accusing tone. "You're no different than Regina." He ducked out the window onto the fire escape.

Gold finally had his suspicions confirmed and realized he had found his son and discovered he had a grandson as well with a son or daughter on the way.

Emma jumped out the window to talk and more than apologize to her son.

Neal looked at Gold and without any care. "Please just get out."

"Bae, please let me speak to you for just a minute. That's all I ask is a few minutes of your time."

"Only because if I don't you'll take it out on Emma. I'm not going to let you do that. You have five minutes."

Gold was on the verge of tears. "I have sought you out and you have no idea how much I regret letting you go. If I could go back all those years I would have jumped in with you. I was a coward. I regret letting you go every minute since."

Neal heard his father's words but the anger was still there after so long. "How many lives did you ruin just to find me? Magic, right? I guess lots of it."

"It was worth it just to see you."

"Nothing has changed in how many centuries?" Neal was more disgusted than ever. "And now you have Emma involved with your insanity."

Gold felt the pit of his stomach grow rather heavy. Not even Emma knew that she was pregnant yet. "I would never hurt her. Even if she broke a deal with me I would never harm her."

"Two minutes."

"Please come to Storybrooke for one week. That's all I ask. After that if you don't want anything to do with me I'll never seek you out again. Since the curse has been lifted I only have two weeks. After that the town and everyone in it will be sent back. The curse wouldn't allow for any more time. Please Bae." The last words were said in a whisper out of quivering lips. Gold was desperate for a positive answer.

Neal didn't know if he could trust his father even after all this time. "I can't trust you. You've always manipulated things to suit you. How many have you killed and...no I can't do it."

"Then one day."

"Why don't you stay here? Why does it have to be Storybrooke?"

"Because he can't leave Storybrooke for more than a day. We'll have to head back to Storybrook in a few hours time." Henry entered the room with disappointment in his eyes.

Neal looked at the boy that he just discovered was his son. Thoughts of a boy not much younger than himself when he lost his father. His own son grew up without his father. Was his family cursed? Rumplestiltskin grew up with no father, Bae was abandoned and Henry was taken away from his.

"I'll think about it. I have two weeks?"

Gold could feel some measure of relief pour over him. "Thirteen days after today."

"I'll think about it. I'll give you my number. Now you have to go."

Emma walked in and gently nudged Henry out of the room. "I think we all need some rest. Gold we have to go before your time is up and you actually become Mr. Gold. I don't think I would like him so much."

"What are you talking about?" Neal never heard of his father addressed by his alter ego. "Who's Gold?" He looked at his father and nodded. "I see. I take it this is part of the curse."

"Let's go." Emma gently demanded.

The drive back to the airport was a very quiet one. No one wanted to speak. The plane ride that brought Henry so much joy was hardly noticed by him as he sat at the very back of the plane. Emma sat next to a window and cursed herself for not sitting in one of the aisle seats. Gold sat next to her, again.

Gold spoke to the air hostess and asked her to only bring drinks and snacks to Henry. She nodded and ignored Emma and Gold during the flight.

"Do you still have feelings for my son?"

"Of all the questions to ask you ask that one. The answer is, is that I don't know. I don't even know how I feel about you." Emma spoke giving him a very serious look. "What will you do if Neal decided to never see you again? Will you give him that or will you peruse him again?"

Gold sighed and leaned back into his seat. "I'll let him go. There is no other choice other than to make him a child again and take his memories. There was a time I would have done just that but not now."

"Gold, I need to get up. Please move." Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over Gold and went to the bathroom at the front of the plane. When she entered she threw up. After she cleaned out her mouth she pulled out a small box that she was dreading to use. She opened the box and sighed. This wasn't the first time she used one of these and would have an answer to her question shortly. She was late and being regular enough to time a watch by it she grew worried.

The directions were followed and she looked at the results in shock.

Emma discovered she was pregnant.

...

_AN: For those from New York, I tried to write a New York accent as best I could. I went to New York and was introduced to the city by the most awesome taxi driver. While being driven to my hotel he talked about the different areas with pride. It was so much fun and gave me such a wonderful first impression of the city. As for the pizza thing, I heard that it was first introduced in Coney Island. Please forgive me if that is wrong. There are so many stories about where pizza was first made. _


	5. Chapter 5

A long time between this and the last chapter. Here it is. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please let me know how I am doing.

...

Just outside Storybrooke (Day Two)

The drive back to Storybrooke was tense but luckily for Gold and Emma, Henry was sleeping in the backseat. It was a long and very exhaustive day for him. Emma's stomach was still churning from her discovery on the airplane and she hadn't built up the courage to tell Gold yet. The idea she had slept with and became pregnant by Gold and that Neal was his son made her nauseous. The very thought of that more than awkward conversation ran through her head like some demented YouTube video that one watches in the way too early part of the morning.

Neal's reaction was not surprising considering who his father was. Emma didn't know the whole story but enough to know that Neal had every right to be upset with his father. Imagine what Neal would think when he finds out what Gold did just to find him.

She glanced at Gold who was concentrating on returning to Storybrooke. There was lots of time left before he had to return before the curse took effect so his thoughts were filled with the not so good meeting with this son.

"How did you meet my son?" The comfortable silence was broken with his question.

"I stole a car he stole while he was in the backseat of the car."

Gold gave her a glance of surprise. "He was a thief?"

"We both were and were good at it too."

He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he let it slide. "Why didn't you tell him about Henry?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Emma was not in the mood for any questions. Neal was supposed to be a closed chapter in her life and it was now opened up again.

"Yes, this is a good time as any as I don't see you jumping out of the car to avoid the uncomfortable questions."

Emma was being forced to answer and decided to remain silent. Gold knew what she was doing and decided to stir the hornet's nest. "Is there something you want to tell me, Dearie?"

"No."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Then explain why I found this in the airplane lavatory. I asked the hostess and it wasn't hers."

Of all the things...she could kick herself now. She looked at the box then his face. He wasn't upset just waiting for an explanation.

"I'm pregnant."

Gold knew this already but he didn't let it show. He smiled and some of the tension went out of his shoulders. He was more than thrilled that she now knew but he also knew that Emma would find this incredibly awkward knowing that Emma also had a child with his son.

"I am very happy Emma. More happy than you can understand. I also know that this puts you in a very awkward situation."

Emma was surprised by his reaction. "You want this child?"

"Being a father is one of the best gifts that a man could ever have. I'm just sorry that you are so involved with...everything." Gold was elated that he'll be a father again. His son wouldn't be pleased though.

"Neal wasn't exactly a good candidate for a father."

Gold sighed. "He didn't have the best example to follow." Regret laced every word. "I have no intentions on making the same mistakes I did with Bae."

Emma had too many emotions at the moment to deal with and wished for a drink more now than ever but that wouldn't happen for at least nine months. "Neal will come to see Henry."

"I hope so." The worry and tension was held in every word. Emma looked at Gold and saw that he was simply too tired no depend on hope alone.

Emma started to think now that she was fully awake. The knowledge that Gold knows about her pregnancy and is happy about it brought up other thoughts that she knew would be an issue later on. "What if I don't want to go to...what if I don't want to leave this world?"

Gold knew what she was really asking and the answer wasn't something she was going to like. "That's a loaded question. You want to know if I'll force you to come or not." Gold's heart thumped painfully as he really didn't want to lose another child and a woman that would grow to love him. "Two weeks and you'll have to decide what you want to do."

Emma was taken aback. For a man that is known for being possessive he was taking her idea very well. "I don't understand."

"It's your choice."

"No manipulations?"

Gold half smiled. "Can't guarantee that. I am who I am."

"What's the price?"

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that but he earned that reputation for making deals no matter how personal the situation. "I'll take Henry as my son." Gold could feel heat radiate off of Emma with his words. "It would be for his protection. There are those that would harm him because he was raised by Regina and the grandson of Rumplestiltskin. Being the son of the town hero wins him very few points. Even being the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming won't protect him. In fact that will bring on another set of enemies that were in support of Regina and others."

"Then he should stay here. Any enemies he'll have will go to the Enchanted forest, that's what you call it right?"

"I'd like to call it home, but yes. And no Henry will not be safe here. Also he may want to go to the Enchanted forest. Ever think of that? All this time and no one has ever asked him what he wants."

"I want to go there."

Both Gold and Emma were startled by the sleepy but happy voice from the backseat.

Emma turned in her seat to face Henry. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that I'm going to have a brother or sister."

"I'm sorry Henry, I really would have liked for you to find out another way." Emma now felt guilty for something else.

Gold had a renewed smile on his face once again. "You'll love the Enchanted forest Henry. Your grandparents have the most beautiful castle in the land."

Henry looked really interested and wanted to ask more questions but was smart enough to know that it wasn't the time.

Emma sat back in her seat wanting for this day to end.

...

The road into Storybrooke was blocked off and there was only another fifteen minutes before Gold had to get past the boarder. "This has Regina written all over it." Gold contemplated driving to another entrance but there would not be enough time.

He grumbled and got out of the car and walked across the border. The magic that was denied him returned like a fresh breath of air. "I can't leave until tomorrow. But I can take care of this barrier." With a wave of his hand the barrier of wood and tires was removed. "You'll have to drive the car past the boarder.

Emma did and drove past the barrier. Gold ushered Emma back into the passenger seat again. She almost had to laugh at his reaction to her driving. It seems that even he was like any other man when it comes to their cars.

Five minutes later there was a sound of gunshots and the car came to a stop. The tires were blown out from spikes being placed on the road.

Emma wasn't too pleased. "So I guess we'll walk. How far is it to your cabin?"

"Farther than my house. It's closer to the other road into town."

"How far is the walk into town?"

Gold thought for a moment.

"Your leg, it will hurt a lot after we get to your place."

"Is that an offer of a massage?" Gold asked suggestively knowing that Henry was too occupied with kicking the spikes to the side of the road to hear him.

"Yes, you're leg would be killing you and you're hard enough to deal with when you're in a good mood. I'd hate to think what you would do when in a foul one with a sore leg."

"Then it's a deal." Gold attempted to transport them all to his house and in seconds they were taken from the road.

When the smoke cleared Gold found himself in a jail cell. He looked to see Regina with a very satisfied look on her face. "Didn't think you could leave and take my son without a price did you?"

"He's not your son." He made another attempt to unlock the door but found his magic didn't work. "There's only one thing that can stop my magic."

Regina crossed her arms in triumph. "I made a deal with Blue, I found some of the wands in your shop and gave them to her. There was enough magic in one of them to do a single spell."

Gold was furious. He should have killed Blue while he had the chance and now it passed. He looked down and noticed that the hole for the key had been removed. The door was fused shut. "I'm surprised they didn't threaten to put you in here first."

"You have done more damage to people than I, Rumple. I am no threat to anyone anymore."

Regina had tricked him and had the upper hand at the moment. This was a little too cleaver for her to come up with this plan by herself. "Who helped you? You certainly are not this creative."

Her smirk faltered a little. "Unlike you I have some loyal friends."

"Sidney Glass? That's laughable. Or perhaps King George who spends his time pining over the fact that Charming decided to have free will."

"Enjoy your time behind bars. They look good on you." Regina left before Gold could ask what she had to give up to ensure that Blue would help her.

Gold was furious and gripped the bars in anger. He spent long enough time behind bars and didn't savour the idea of spending more time behind them again. He saw bars in his future but the flash of an image was never one that seemed a possibility. It was too faint and fragmented.

Emma and Henry, where were they? "Wait! Where is Emma and Henry?"

Regina was almost out of the room. She turned around. "Oh, you tried to transport them with you? The ticket was for one passenger only. They're still where you left them. I get the feeling they are at the edge of town. It would be terrible if something happened to them so far from town."

Gold reached for his cell phone and saw it in Regina's hand. "This part was my idea." The phone started to ring. "Oh, it's Emma." Regina answered. "Enjoy the trip Emma?"

_'Where's Gold and why are you answering his phone?'_

"You kidnapped my son so you don't get to ask questions. But I'll humour you. Gold is behind bars. Good luck getting him out." Regina hung up and smashed the phone with the heel of her shoe. She quickly left not bothering to listen to Gold's threats.

Gold was shaking with anger and there was no way he could protect Emma or Henry. His son Bae would be in danger as well. A stranger entering town would attract attention and as soon as Emma meets him the whole town will know who he is.

An hour passed and he was calmed enough to plan his revenge. He'll get out of the cell but it will cost him and Emma. Her name calmed him some as it had that effect on him.

Another hour passed and footsteps were heard. They belonged to a man much to his disappointment and he was further disappointed when he discovered to whom they belonged.

"Mr. Glass, but that's not who you really are."

"And you are no prisoner. I helped get you in here and I'll get you out..."

"...for a price." Gold finished.

Sidney smiled and stood with more confidence than any remember seeing him. "I'm glad you understand."

...

Enchanted Forest

Synthia was rather nervous serving the hero that broke the curse and her son Henry. She tried to hold onto the memories of her old life and missed them. In Storybrooke she was more confident and was planning on studying to be a nurse. She liked the nurses at the hospital and wanted to be one of them. She was going to apply to the local college in town but then the curse broke and she remembered who she was.

She knew that she wasn't a very strong person but she wasn't clumsy. Her other world name was Amy and she was good at things. People didn't make fun of her and she could always read people well. Slowly like most she was losing her old memories and she dearly wanted to keep them.

In this world she didn't know how to write but Amy did. Each day she practiced writing in a journal. It wasn't much but it was one of the things she managed to take with her from the other world. She wrote about who she was and what she liked to do. Her writing wasn't as good at it was but it stopped getting worse. Now she was learning how to write as Synthia not as the remains of Amy.

Oh, no!

It was getting late and she was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to sweep out Henry's room.'I wonder if he'll be upset or Emma.' She really didn't want Emma to be upset with her.

Synthia ran into Henry's room thankful that no one was there. "Good I have some time."

"Time for what?" Henry walked in behind her. He looked at her and knew she was one of the servants that was sent here. He recognized her. "You're Amy aren't you?"

"Oh, um I was Amy, now I am Synthia. I was sent here to clean but I got lost in my thoughts and now I am late with cleaning the floor of your room. I am so sorry about that I really hope that doesn't offend you. I tend to get behind with things but don't mean to and I want to make a good first impression but I am doing a really bad job of that right now aren't I?"

Henry looked at the nervous woman before him. She was still a teenager but had less confidence than he did. "Don't worry. I just came in to get a book. I just don't know where things are here yet. And please don't act all servant like. I'm not from this world."

"I am, I miss being Amy."

Henry realized that Synthia had memories left over. "You still remember your old life? I thought almost every one aside from Rumplestiltskin had lost all their memory."

"Oh, I guess it might have to do with me writing my memories down. Amy could write not me. Well now I can as I have so much practice." The thought of having something in common with the Dark One wasn't too settling for her.

Henry wondered about something else. "How did you get paper? It's not an easy thing to come by here."

"I had a journal and a few pens that I brought over with me from Storybrooke. I only have a few pages left but I can write in the dirt or on the stones with some of the soot from the fireplace as it's really easy to clean off the stone floors." Synthia was nervous as she spoke never feeling fully in place.

"Wait a minute." Henry went to the boxes that littered the floor. "I know there was some paper here someplace. I am given homework to do here and to study so many subjects and languages I never knew existed." Henry opened up a box and found some paper. "It's only about ten sheets of paper but it should do you for a while I hope."

Synthia wasn't sure what to do. "I...I thank you. I'll make sure not to waste them."

Henry nodded happy to speak to someone that remembered Storybrooke. "Do you mind talking about Storybrooke? I'd really like to as no one wants to remember the curse or how they were affected. I just don't want to forget things from that world. I acutlly miss being driven in a car and would have liked to learn how to drive one."

"I'd love to."Synthia held a large smile on her face and went to work cleaning the floor and almost tripped over her broom in the process.

...

Dr. Brooke was thrilled for the opportunity to enter the Dark Castle. He heard that Rumplestiltskin had the most comprehensive library in the realm and he wanted to take advantage of that fact. The fabric with Rumplestiltskin's blood was held in a pocket that was tied closed.

One of the fairies that worked with him cautioned him when entering the castle.

"I would rather you didn't go there. You are doing excellent work here. I have never seen anyone do so much work in so short a time. Things are not the same as the your world or the last but they are good here."

Her name was Arabelle and wore a soft sea foam green dress that matched her light blond curls very well. Her eyes were just as green and gave her a very ethereal look. He was sorry that he never met her while in Storybrooke, though she would have been a nun she would have been stunning none the less.

"I appreciate the advice I really do Arabella, but I have to understand why some are chosen to live and others not."

She shook her head. "That and you want to change a person's fate. Things don't work that way here. Just as your world held no color."

He looked down at his robes. It seems he chose grays, blacks and whites for his clothing of choice. To him it made everything else seem brighter around him. "It was a place with no color but it wasn't as cold as its made out to be. This world can be just as cold as any other world. It's just painted differently by the same artist."

Arabella had grown to respect Dr. Brooke. "Whatever you do, don't lose that rag with Rumplestiltskin's blood. If you do then you will be sealed in the castle until he lets you out. There will be tricks there to ensure that you lose it or have to use it in some way. Cut the fabric into two pieces. One for you and the other for another reason that may come up."

Dr. Brooke smiled realizing that she was correct. "I've been tricked before by him. I hope never to again. Thank you."

Arabella nodded and then went back to her work. Dr. Brooke finished his packing and made his way to the Dark Castle.

...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter _**contains sexual content**_. I don't believe that this chapter would make this story an M rated one. **It's a very strong T rating for this chapter**. For those that don't like this type of content please wait for my next chapter. For everyone else please enjoy and review. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT.

...

Enchanted Forest

Familiar sounds echoed in the hallway that brought Rumplestiltskin out of his thoughts. It had been two weeks since he last saw her and he hoped that he had not changed too much in that time. After his fingernails his eyes were the next thing to revert back. They seemed so inhuman to him now and began to understand some of the fear that they inspired in people. Each day it was harder for him to look in the mirror and see what he was reverting back into. He never thought of himself as vain but his years as Gold influenced how he perceived himself. The people of Storybrooke feared him but women enjoyed looking at him, from a distance of course.

He saw the many failed and clumsy attempts of young men copying his look to impress younger women whom they caught watching him. One young man went so far as to get a cane and go to the prom in a cheaply made suit. He bumped into the young man on the way home from his shop at Granny's. The young man came face to face with him and went ghost pale.

Rumplestiltskin commented that he forgot the gold tooth. That young man never showed his face in Granny's for a month after that but was the most popular teenager of the prom. Too bad the process was repeated for 28 years.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he saw Emma standing at the doorway. She saw that his eyes had changed into something reptilian. The shame he felt was not lost on her and she reached out to face and kissed him between the bars.

He kissed back hungrily desperate for human contact. They pulled away and it was then he noticed that she was wearing a deep burgundy leather fitted coat over a black dress with very few frills.

"I have to say that I very much approve of the wardrobe change. Only you could look this good while pregnant."

Emma smiled, pleased that he enjoyed the view. "I have something for you. The guards were not happy that I brought it in and said that it would be reported to Blue." She pushed the narrow box through the bars and Rumplestiltskin opened it instantly. "I wasn't sure what your tastes are here but I am very sure that you would enjoy this for now."

He was holding a couple of pairs of leather pants and shirts of rich silk. The shirts were of darker reds and blues and one black that she was looking forward to seeing on him. "You've no idea how happy this makes me. The style is very appropriate for this world. Not every man could pull these off you know."

"You're not every man." Emma said seductively.

"And you're not every woman. Having your own place looks good on you. There would be no way you would be able to wear that in the castle." Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

Emma wasn't going to allow him to bring up her parents today. "Put the clothes on."

"Someone may come by and see me." The words were spoken with a glint of humour in them. "It would be highly inappropriate."

She stepped up to the bars of the door and pressed up to them. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her belly and felt their child kick. "There's a little present under these skirts. What to see what it is?"

A hand reached up behind her head and pulled her closer. His lips were only an inch from her ear when he whispered huskily, "You are a wicked woman, Emma."

"You've been an influence in that area. Now go hunting."

He placed the boxes of clothes carefully on the ground then reached down and pulled up her skirts. His hands slowly stroked up her legs feeling the softness of her skin. He felt around her thighs and rounded bottom then finally to the thatch of hair where he realized where his search will begin.

"Truly wicked woman." He reached his hands in past the fine curls and began his movements.

Emma grabbed the bars of the door and moaned. "Dig a little deeper." She said half moaning the words out.

He continued with his fingers movements. "I want to explore this territory first. I like the reaction I am getting in my pursuit." His fingers did their work and he could feel that she was close to the edge. "I'll need you to spread your legs if you want me to explore further."

She knew her legs were held tightly together and she slowly obliged trying to rub herself against him to gain relief.

"Ah, ah you'll have to wait for that. I have some further exploring to do." Rumplestiltskin laughed while looking into her eyes.

Emma looked deeply into his while gripping the bars of the door, surprised by how smooth dragon teeth are. His eyes were piercing and she wanted to be devoured by them.

He saw that look in her eyes and shuddered in delight. It was the first time she had fully surrendered to him. It was more than lust, it was a trust in him that could only be earned. He was turning into a monster and she loved him still.

Rumplestiltskin reached in further surprised how prepared she was for him. He had to close his eyes when he felt something in an area that was supposed to only hold him. His fingers struggled to take a hold of the object as it was a little slicker than normal.

He pulled it out of her blessedly warm core and went back to finishing off his previous endeavour. Emma was more than ready and pulled his head to the bars and kissed him as she felt the climax of his efforts.

The object was a corked glass vial with a rolled up piece of paper. "My, my there must be something to this for you to have to hide it in such a...secretive location."

"Open it after I go and away from the door." Emma looked away thinking that she heard something but dismissed it. "Now, how about you change for me."

He stepped back and picked up the box from the floor and smiled. Stepping closer to the bars he grabbed her hands and pulled them through. "Undress me first."

A wide smile played on her lips and her hands went under his shirt and slowly lifted the top over his head. Next her hands moved down and disappeared beneath the hem of his pants. The tie was undone and she was surprised they hadn't fallen off his small frame.

"It seems that part of me is at attention, looking for some."

Her hand went to the wanting member and she slowly began her attentions. She lifted the material to let the fabric fall to the floor. He moaned and reached out for her while still holding the vial in his hand.

Rumplstilstkin wondered how she could manipulate him for so long, knowing just the right moment to stop just before the point of no return.

Emma was thoroughly enjoying the lust in his eyes and knowing that few women could enjoy him in such a way. He was hers just as much as she was his despite the bars that separated them now. He was very close and she stopped her movements. Opening his eyes he realized were closed he saw her kneel down as he pulled him to the bars. He pressed as close as he could and she took him into her mouth. Oh, how he wished she was with him each night.

This wasn't normally her favourite act of lovemaking but she enjoyed how powerless the man became when she did this. Never had she seen him so vulnerable before and she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the power it gave her over him.

When he was done and she stood up he couldn't help but kiss her tasting himself on her lips.

"You are mine, Emma. It doesn't matter that I'm imprisoned. You are mine."

"And you are mine in return." Emma kissed back just as fiercely.

Rumplestiltskin broke from the kiss and door to put on the clothes Emma brought. They fit him perfectly and his whole demeanour was intensified. Now it seemed that anyone that stood on Emma's side of the door was the prisoner instead of him.

"I'll have to give you some boots to match, the shoes don't match the outfit."

"You read my mind, Dearie." His voice went up an octave and he closed his eyes in shame.

Emma knew something had happened. "Your voice changed a little. Please don't step away from me."

"I'm forgetting Emma. Gold is slowly fading away from me."

"I am not the same woman you met. Do you see me trying to help and save every person now? I am staying away from it all and allowing everyone to get into and out of trouble all by themselves." Tears were forming in her eyes. "I have no purpose here but to be a princess. I don't even know what a princess is supposed to do."

"They are used to build alliances between kingdoms. Their lives belong to their parents who then in turn sell off their children to build further alliances. Their slavery is a gilded cage." He leaned against the door and looked at her saddened eyes. "You will never marry because everyone knows whose child you carry. My influence can span beyond these walls and everyone knows it. Now, don't despair Emma, you can still be yourself and change things if you desire. There are many poor here that lost a lot returning here. Education is very lacking in those that are the servants in this realm. They don't complain because they don't remember. Or chose not to remember what they lost."

Emma wondered about a lot of things and this was one area that she tried to bring up with Snow and Charming before. They were too busy rebuilding the castle and their kingdom to think of the less fortunate. They cared but they saw no solution because they forgot there was one.

A spark of something woke in her and she smiled.

"You'll find your place here Emma." He wanted to ask about Henry as she had no idea about the mirror. "How is Henry adjusting to his new home?"

"Very well actually. He made a few friends that are in the town. They are over every day and has been teaching them how to read and write. I decided to allow them to be taught with him and their parents had no issues with it."

"I am pleased to hear that Henry has those his age to talk with." He heard footsteps in the distance. "I think you overstayed."

Emma rolled her eyes and she gave an exhausted sigh. "I am sure they made the crudest of stories up about what we were up to."

"Not crude enough, they have limited imaginations my dear. When we are together we'll do things that even Ann Rice and Fifty Shades would blush at."

Their laughter was interrupted by a guard that had his hood pulled down over his face. "I am sorry Princess, but your time is up." He looked over and realized that Rumplestiltskin was no longer wearing his prisoner clothes.

"Really, telling royalty what to do. I am sure you enjoy this job much more than working as a mechanic in Storybrooke. It was Rusty then. Here it's Andrew, the son of a captain of the guard that had a torrid affair with a bar wench. You came out nine months later and could only get this position because of the scandal it would cause. Don't know that your father's wife was known by the whole garrison before they got married."

Emma heard the whole story and Rumplestiltskin's voice was raised the whole time and took great pleasure in making the guard very uncomfortable.

The guard pulled back his hood and stood at the doorway. "Things are different now Rumplestiltskin."

"No, they're not. You are still the bastard child of a whore in this world. Tell me has your father accepted you as he did in Storybrooke?"

Andrew stopped and thought for a moment. A shiver of pain laced his eyes for a moment. "He forgot who he was there."

Emma wanted this to stop it was hurting the guard but she wanted to know how much the guard retained from Storybrooke. "Do you remember much of who you were?"

Andrew looked at her surprised she was speaking with him. "Only in fragments, like parts of a dream one remembers when one just wakes up."

"Do you want to be a guard or something else? I know you were very good at fixing things. I thought my car was done for a few times but you made sure it kept running." Emma wanted to see what he remembered.

It took a moment but then it came through. "All that was needed was a few replacement parts." He smiled remembering tinkering with the tools and the sounds of the garage and smell of grease.

"I think there's a better position for you. I'll come by tomorrow and tell you more about it." Emma was starting to put a few things together and knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her.

Andrew nodded. "Thank you but we really need to go."

Emma nodded in return knowing that it wasn't his fault he was given these orders. "Don't worry I am coming. I'll see you again."

Rumplestiltskin nodded in return and walked away from the door. He would never linger when there was someone present not worthy of his attentions.

When he knew they were gone he stepped towards the door. "Come out Blue I know you are there. If Emma wasn't so distracted she would have sensed you. She almost caught you." He held back his traditional giggle.

Blue revealed herself, flushed from embarrassment. "What is it that she gave you?"

The vial was in the pocket of his new pants and it was his. "You'll have to ask her and since you are not on her good side right now you'll have a difficult time getting an answer." He snaked his arms outside the door. "Enjoy the show?"

"You are planning something and I do believe a search of your cell is required."

Rumplestiltskin was enjoying every moment of this banter. "By all means enter and search all you like."

Blue was tempted to search the cell but she wouldn't dare enter by herself. Emma was breaking protocol and bringing things to Rumplestiltskin. "I'll have to report this to Snow and Charming. They'll have the cell searched and inquire about the contents of the vial."

"And I suppose the dirty little details about how she brought it in here will be reported as well."

"The king and queen have to know." There was some hesitation as she knew that things were never as simple as she wanted.

Rumplestiltskin knew there was doubt in her mind over this issue. "Emma is controlled by no one. Your rules do not guide her motivations. Now if you wish to enter this cell I'll show you what is in this vial."

Blue transformed into a full sized version of herself to face him. Her wings disappeared but she held onto her wand. "You think me so foolish as to trust you?"

He noticed that she kept three feet from the door as he was required to when doing magic.

"Then by all means report away." He stepped away from the door to stand directly in front of his window. He pulled out the vial and uncorked it. The small piece of paper revealed a spell that would allow him to enter her dreams. It would also allow her to enter his as well. A drop of his blood would seal the spell. The unfortunate thing is that it would only last for a week at most. But he'll take what he could get and was thankful for the contact with her. "Why, you cleaver wicked woman." He whispered to himself, no doubt that Blue heard something, thinking the worst.

"Tell me what you have!" Blue shouted from the door. She had to find out what it was. Accusing Emma would do very little good at this point as any attack on the Dark One would be an attack on her.

Rumplestiltskin decided to tempt the meddlesome fairy and made a show of pricking his finger on his quill and allowing the blood to drop onto the paper. The ink lifted from the page and he breathed it in, leaving the page blank.

He walked to the door and showed her there was no writing on either side of the paper. He crumpled it up and threw it to the floor just within the three feet of the door. "It's all yours to inspect."

Blue knew that the paper would show nothing and the only way to reveal the spell was to enter the cell and use a revealing spell. After an hour it would be useless. She needed to know what the spell was. There was too much damage done by that man to allow him to use magic again.

Rumplestiltskin stepped away from the door and walked to the window again. He knew Blue well enough to know that she was driven by emotions. Everything she does is motivated by emotions, logic is not a fairy trait.

There was no time and Blue knew there was a chance that she would be vulnerable in that cell. She had to keep away from that door at all times while in there. There was the chance that he was able to use a limited amount of magic away from the door.

"You have doubts, dearie?" He mocked from the doorway.

Blue stepped away from the door and entered the cell with a wave of her wand. She was five feet away from Rumplestiltskin with her wand at the ready.

He smiled at her and uttered one of his giggles. "Welcome to my humble abode that you so generously gave me. No, that was Emma's doing. If you had your way I would be rotting in that pit you housed me in before."

Blue could feel magic in the air that wasn't hers and she realized her mistake instantly. Before she could react he held her in place. "How...is this...possible?"

"As long as I don't get too close to the walls or that door I am free to use my magic."

Blue watched helpless as he turned from her to retrieve something from his dresser. It was a yellow rose with a very short stem.

He waited a long time for this and it would be a wonderful bit of justice when this was completed. "You were the only one that never feared me. I had no influence over you other than the rent in Storybrooke. With this rose you'll never be able to track or sense my magic ever again. That's because you'll start using some of my magic without knowing it. Oh and don't even think of trying to take it off." He weaved the stem beautifully into her dress making it look a part of the design.

Blue realized what he was going to do to her. "You're forcing me to blend our magic!" She shouted out in pain doing her best to resist his magic that was slowly fading around her. "I'll lose my wings and become mortal!"

"Oh, there are worse things to be. How about a father who lost his son and manipulated a whole realm to see him again only to lose him in another bloody curse!"

He released her from his grip and she fell to the floor. She backed away afraid to use her own magic as it would blend in with hers sealing her fate. Her hands reached up to the rose and grabbed at it. She yelped in pain as tiny thorns spiked up and pricked her fingers.

It thrilled him to no end watching her back away from him in fear. Blue stood up again and yelled out. "Guards!"

He laughed out loud. "How are they to get in here, Dearie? Nothing but fairy magic can get in or out of here."

"How is this possible? You are prevented from doing anything to escape."

His hand snaked around to the back of her head and grabbed her hair. "I am not trying to escape. A little loophole I discovered. I've always been good at finding them."

She fought back trying to push him away from her, tears starting to fall from her face. He was enjoying every moment of her distress. He pulled her closer to him with their faces only inches apart. "You feel that distress? You feel helpless? That is how I felt when I lost my son! He was the only thing that ever mattered to me and it was because of you I lost him!"

"You lost him because you wanted power! All you had to do was follow him, you coward!"

His grip on her hair tightened. "I never wanted to harm anyone, ever. But all you see is what you want to. The Dark One before me was tortured with this power and wanted nothing more than to be free of it. I could have torn this land apart but I didn't. I ended the Ogre war. I helped prevent millions from starvation because the nobility you are so determined to protect ignores the very people that they were born to protect. Why do they get mercy over the ones that truly suffer?!

"Why was it when I first gained my power you never told me what a burden it would be to have such power? Never interfered with the man who held the previous Dark One as a slave and used him to cause more harm than the Ogres. I did that and ended the war in a day. What did you and your lot do?"

Rumplestiltskin let go of her and stepped back.

Blue refused to leave. "I'll stay here until the other fairies arrive. They'll get me out of here and I'll find a way to rid myself of your curse."

"That could be a while as the guard only passes by here every few hours or so. Imagine the fun we could have during that time."

"You won't do a thing to harm me." This time Blue fought back. "Emma would understand you manipulating my magic as she sides with you on giving your son that magic bean. But to hurt me beyond that she won't be pleased. Every mother looks for a good father for their children. Outright cruelty is not on that list of virtues."

Rumplestiltskin knew that he had to be careful. The dark magic he possessed was always on the edge waiting to heighten his negative aspects. "I could have been far harsher than I was in Storybrooke. I could easily kill you now but I won't. There was a time I truly believed that I was a monster. Two women in my life proved me wrong on that front. I am no monster and have a capacity for a great deal of love. You can only view love on such a limited scale. That is what makes you so weak."

Blue knew that Rumplestiltskin was going to win this round. "Surely you are willing to make a deal to remove this curse."

Her surrender was a very sweet victory. "You have nothing that I want and I know you are unwilling to help me in any of my plots and scheming."

She fell to the floor defeated. Once she used her magic, even once, she would never be able to return to the fairy realm again. She had to be pure with not an ounce of dark magic in her. "Because of you I'll never be able to return to my home again."

"You're just delaying the inevitable and providing me with some truly enjoyable entertainment. I'll enjoy hearing about your fall from grace."

Blue got up from the floor. "You know when I become mortal I'll have a thirst for revenge. I want you to know I've never had any ill will towards you. I am a fairy and am incapable of hate. I've only ever feared the outcomes of your actions. I hope you will stop me from going too far when I plot vengeance against you."

A twinge of guilt shivered through him. He knew that the fairies were the purest of all creatures and doing this to Blue was as close to desecration as one could get in this realm. "I want you to know that you are the only fairy I would do this to. But not for the reason you think."

She caught it. "You don't want to do this do you? Tell me what you need Rumplestiltskin. Why do you need me to be human?"

"So you can help me free my son from the curse he's under."

"Someone with human emotions and understanding of fairy magic."

He nodded.

Blue looked at the door and sighed. She had no choice but to leave and have his magic blend with hers. She waved her wand and transported herself from the cell. As soon as she was transported the rose fell from her dress and turned to dust.

Rumplestiltskin went to the door and watched the results of his work. Blue attempted to transform herself to her fairy form with wings but couldn't. "I lost my wings." She turned and left not wanting Rumplestiltskin to see her tears.

He smiled for he had won.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Another update. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

...

Storybrooke (Day 2 )

Gold looked at Sidney wondering what possible deal could be struck to get him out of this. He was also wondering how things became so chaotic that Regina would be trusted by the fairies. Though it wouldn't be that hard to imagine as he would be the last that they would trust knowing the history between them.

"I would have thought that keeping me in here would be your greatest wish. Getting me out would only put a frown on Regina's face and that would break your heart."

"I am in love with her, anyone in this town knows that. You see I'm here to get you out to Regina's benefit." Sidney stated with more confidence that Gold thought possible.

"How is letting me go going to help her then?"

Sidney pulled out some documents and handed them to Gold. "Take a look at them."

Gold looked at them and a cold burn seized his heart and stomach. "You want me to sign over all my wealth to her." After some consideration he looked at Sidney and wondered what the man was really planning. "The money is only good in this world and needs to be transferred to a bank outside this town. After two weeks this town would not exist and any evidence of it will also disappear."

A chair was pulled over and Sidney sat in it with a very serious look on his face. "That's why I set up an account in her name with one of the larger national banks with some money in it. Some property has already been bought in a semi large city where she could fit in. With your money she could easily set up a business of her own and live a decent life."

This was a twist he had never thought to come about. Shocking was too weak a word to express what he was hearing. "Why would you do this? Regina is as power hungry as I am, though I don't hold a streak of insanity. She doesn't have town memories like everyone else so will remember knowing how to use magic and crave it for the rest of her life."

"Like you would let her live if she returns. She's the only proof you are the one that is responsible for everyone's misery. While in her mirror I saw every horrific thing you did to her, every manipulation and word you used to hurt her." Sidney's words were bitter and laced with a coldness that Gold had not expected to hear from the man he realized he knew so little about. He took it for granted that Sidney was one of Regina's simpleton servants. "Now it would be a shame if Emma ever found out what you did to Regina from the very start."

Gold went to the bars and gripped them with all his strength. "You wouldn't dare do anything. If Regina ever found out what you are planning she'd kill you herself." He was struggling to not lose focus. Emma would be in trouble as Regina held no fear of retribution. The fact that, that sodding Blue nuisance was siding with Regina was another matter he had to worry about as well.

Sidney flicked some imaginary dust of his cheap coat. "After that she'll go for Emma. Tell me how painful would it be to lose a child before it was even born? Oh, and there's your son that you are looking for. I am well aware of you and everyone else in this town and all their business. How do you think Regina knows so much?"

Daggers were in place of Gold's eyes. "It seems you desire a slow and painful death."

"I've been a mirror for almost a century. Do you honestly believe that threatening me with death affects me?" Sidney scoffed. "Now, how about we look at things this way. Give her all your wealth, leave her here and you get to live your life in comfort with the woman you love and a baby on the way. Regina has earned some peace."

"You seriously think she'll be happy here?" Gold mocked now leaning on one of the iron bars.

"It will be if her memories are altered. From what I observed you are good with potions or something of that order."

Gold handed Sidney the papers through the bars. "Keep these. I don't believe a single word you said so far."

Sidney looked at the papers but didn't reach up to get them. "She deserves to be happy."

Gold started laughing once he realized what Sidney was planning on doing. "You want to alter her memories, keep her finances in order and set up a life where she's dependant on you." This was simply amazing. "The memory charm will only last a month or two because she'll be in a land with no magic." The thought of Regina depending on one of her servants was almost too tempting a thing to pass up. He looked at the possibilities and knew that Sidney was hiding something from him. The man was a mirror for a while so his future was harder to read. Gold decided to play along for a bit.

"Well Gold it seems you understand where I am coming from."

"She'll never love you, Dearie." Gold said almost in his old tone.

Sidney held the papers in his hands and handed them back to Gold. "You get to chose her personality, but, nothing that would make her want to kill me when she wakes up from the memory alteration."

"So how soon can you get me out of here?"

"As soon as you sign these papers."

Gold took them and looked them over. Sidney was smarter than he gave the man credit for. "This is dated to transfer three days from now."

"There's always a price. You won't be able to afford to take expensive trips to New York to visit someone." Sidney smiled with delight. The knife struck and he twisted it. Gold grimaced with the realization of what was happening. "You can't magic wealth here like you can in the old world. You can spin all the gold you want but its worthless if you can't leave to sell it. Oh, there's also an issue of the authorities wanting to know where you got the gold string in the first place. Only a select few get to handle gold to that degree in this world."

The price was high but Gold signed the documents after rereading them over and over just to take up time. The document was only a formality to fax off to some bank. Gold signed off almost all his money save for a little to live off of for two weeks.

Three hours later the woman he knew as Mother Superior entered the station.

"Ah, Blue I must say that mortality looks good on you." Gold quipped from behind the bars.

She didn't say anything as she released the spell on the cell. "You're free Rumplestiltskin, for now."

Gold stepped out of the cell with the sound of his cane filling the air. "Good luck getting me behind bars again, Dearie. I am curious as to why you are releasing me."

Blue sighed knowing that he would find out anyway. "I don't have to give you explanations for my actions Rumplestiltskin."

Gold looked at her for a moment curious about her statement then left. His thoughts were consumed with finding Emma and Henry at the moment. He pushed past Blue and made his way out of the station.

After Gold left Sidney walked into the station. "Did he buy it?"

Blue materialized into Regina in a puff of smoke. "Yes, but I am not sure for how long."

"I can't believe he thought that Blue would side with you." Sidney smiled pleased that he did well and got one up on Rumplestiltskin.

...

Three Hours Earlier

Emma and Henry were picked up by Charming after Emma tried and failed to get a hold of Gold.

"I can't get hold of Gold, he tried to transport us all into town but only he left." Worry marked Emma's words as Charming held a confused look in his face.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure Regina has something to do with it. First let's get Henry home and then we'll talk."

Henry looked despondent as he wanted to get involved in the conversation but he already yawned a couple of times before getting into the car. When they arrived at Mary Margaret's they were surprised to meet Regina who held a look on her face that told them she wasn't leaving without Henry.

"Henry you need to come home now." Regina smiled sweetly to him.

"No, you lost. I am not your son."

"You're my son." Regina stepped forward and started to create a ball of green smoke in her hands.

Not wanting to discover what the green smoke could do Henry relented and stepped forward. "Alright, I'll go home with you but you have to promise that you won't hurt Emma or any of her friends." Henry was almost in tears but held in the strong emotions that were slowly tearing him apart.

Emma could hear the struggle in Henry and vowed that Regina would pay for putting Henry in such a position. As much as she hated it she would have to go to Gold for help in this matter. Regina was simply too powerful.

"Where is Gold, Regina? He tried to get us into town by magic, he disappeared and he's not answering his cell phone."

"He got what he deserved. Don't worry you'll see him soon. He'll be home in a few hours."

Regina lowered her arm and the green smoke dissipated and she brought Henry to her car. Henry turned to look out the window with a streak down his face. Emma had never seen Henry cry through everything that has happened but he was really frightened of the woman who had raised him for over a decade. It was the first time that he had shown fear of her instead of anger. Henry was losing faith that things were going to be alright.

Anger built up in Emma and she closed her eyes to control the scream that she wanted to let out. Everyone in town had something they wanted to take revenge on Regina for. Her training as a bondswoman she learned that you had to find your target, corner them and learn where they would run to in order to catch them.

Charming stepped forward. "Emma, look I know this isn't the best time but Snow and I really would like to talk with you."

Emma looked at Charming the man who only looked a few years older than her, but was in fact her father. She knew that Snow and Charming wanted nothing more than to speak with her and say how sorry they were for not being with her for all those years.

"Look, Gold, Rumplestiltskin...he can wait and believe me he's a lot stronger that you know. I don't understand your relationship with him but for right now all I and Snow want is to speak with you."

Desperation was filled the features on his face and Emma nodded and made her way to Snow who was waiting with the smell of coffee and a just boiled tea kettle on the stove.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I had coffee and tea ready." Snow said with an awkward smile on her face and the uneasy posture of someone that wanted to reach out and hug someone she hasn't seen in so long.

Emma sat down and smiled not really knowing what to think at the moment. Everything was so surreal and knew now what it was to be in one of Salvador Dali's paintings. Everything was really something else, twisted just enough to ensure that you couldn't see the whole picture without being in it. No that was Picasso.

"We spoke before and I am not angry that you had to leave me here alone. Don't worry I am not angry so please don't bring that up." Emma never liked to rehash things.

Snow sat down across from her on the island. "I wanted to discuss you living with us in the Enchanted Forest. It's a very different life there and you need to be prepared."

"I am now pregnant with Gold's child. While in New York I bumped into the man who is Gold's son; who by the way is Henry's father."

Quite descended upon the apartment and you could only hear the light ring from the light bulbs above them.

Snow was the first to speak. "You mean you are pregnant with Rumplesiltskin's child? Wait Rumplestiltskin has a son?"

"Yes, that would be right on both accounts. I take it from your expression that I'm in for quite the adventure."

"You could say that. He's a very dangerous man, Emma. He's the one that created the curse." Charming was worried and held that protective stance combined with a bemused restrained.

Emma wasn't sure what she was supposed to say at the moment."He created the curse so he could find his son. That's what all of this is about. Regina was used as much as you in this. The whole reason everyone is here is because he wanted to find his son. We found him and things didn't go as well as planned."

Snow and Charming were not too surprised but they held no anger in their expressions either. Snow explained to Emma that Rumpleskiltskin was a master manipulator and this really wasn't too surprising.

"So who's the real villain in all of this? A woman driving to insanity to cast the curse or a man who drove her to cast it to find his son?" Emma stood up. "Look I am really very tired and need to rest."

"Where are you going?" Snow asked wondering why Emma was heading towards the door.

"I'm going to Gold's he has answers I need right now. We'll talk but right now there's more important things than the Enchanted Forest."

Before they could protest Emma left and closed the door behind her.

Charming let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well family dinners will be rather complicated from now on."

"We'll have to let her be for a while. The curse is lifted but the major players are not done yet. Regina will be gunning after Emma and Rumplestiltskin soon. She's not going to let go of the control she had over everyone."

"I've set up a meeting in the town hall tomorrow morning to plan the next course of action. Blue has decided to help out as much as she can. She had no magic here but she's the oldest of everyone and may have some answers." Charming also wanted to keep everyone calm. Not everyone were friends before and he was nervous that old rivalries would spring up. He already had to put out some fights that extended from arguments that started before the curse.

...

Gold walked home not wanting to chance that he would end up in another cell if he attempted to transport himself though magic. By the time he returned to his house he was in agony from his leg. When he entered his kitchen for some ice he saw the most beautiful sight; Emma.

She was sitting in a chair at the table her head resting on her arm. Her hair shaped her face as she breathed in softly with the innocent look on her face everyone has when they are asleep. To him she was an angel and was more than a reward for his pain.

He walked up to her in more pain than he realized and gently nudge her awake. Emma woke up and saw the sorrow in his eyes and she broke down. Everything hit her and she needed to let it out. She stood.

"Regina took Henry. There was nothing I could do. I hate her. I'm not sure how I feel about you as well. You created the curse and had her cast it to find your son."

The look in her eyes was accusatory. Before he became the Dark One he would have never have thought of hurting anyone. At times he was sure that was the reason so much had gone wrong in his life. He was far too callous now to care about the pain that he had caused so many people. "I did what I had to do Emma and I am not going to apologize for that. Life in that world is very, very harsh and unless you have power your life is nothing there. No matter how good a person you are."

Emma saw a flash of something deep in his eyes. "Will you be so callous when it comes to me and our child?"

He deserved that and he knew it. "I can only promise that I'll never hurt you, Henry or our child."

"You've hurt so many before."

Gold knew that this would only lead to a long messy conversation. "There is a lot I need to tell you but for right now all I want, need is you in my arms." He stepped towards her with a lance of pain shooting up his leg.

Emma saw the pain in his face and posture. He was in debilitating pain and only his pride was hiding it from her. "Come on, I'll help you with your leg." Despite her reservations with him she hated to see people suffer, even when they needed a good smack in the face, with a chair...on fire.

They made their way up the stairs and Gold collapsed on the bed with his shoes on. He honestly didn't care that he was fully clothed in his suit on his bed. This was highly out of order for him. Even during his days as Rumplestiltskin he changed his attire for sleep. It was a luxury to be able to change from day clothing and that for sleep. It was a sign that you had the money to spare and a warm enough accommodations during winter.

Now his thoughts were consumed with the amount of pain he was in. He attempted to fix his leg but this was part of the curse that could not be altered. Though the pain exhaustion was beginning to settle in and he wanted nothing more than to simply hold Emma in his arms.

Emma took off his shoes and then socks, afterward she inspected his leg and was surprised how angry the scar looked. It was etched out of the skin on his leg like some manic and perverse art work. Her hands gently massaged his leg to help take down some of the swelling and pressure. She really didn't know why she was doing this as she should be angry with him and asking where he was after he attempted to transport everyone.

Like a talk with her parents the timing was not right and she could read that he would provide answers but the too early hours in the morning wasn't the time.

He winced a few times but never complained as her fingers helped relax was could never fully relax. Emma finished her work got up and turned off the light. In less than a minute he felt the dip of the bed and her body next to his. Within minutes both of them were fast asleep.

...

Enchanted Forest

Snow and Charming got together with Emma to discuss what had happened with Blue. The now mortal woman in question was fussing with the rather stiff material of her dress. She was not used to the feel of manmade fabric on skin that was so sensitive.

Emma heard what had happened and despite her feelings towards the fairy she could not help but feel deeply saddened by the event. She knew all too well what it was like to have her reality altered but she highly doubted that Blue would care much for her sympathy.

Charming was the first to approach Emma with plans to deal with Rumplestiltskin. He was direct with his usual softness that was always a part of his personality and well, charm. "Emma I am sure you understand that his cell needs to be cleared out and after this he'll have to be placed in his old cell. He went too far Emma, I'm sure that despite your feelings for him you can see that."

Her feelings for Rumplestiltskin were far more complicated than simply understanding that he had to be moved to a mud pit like some animal. She wouldn't allow that. "I could make more conditions."

"Emma he'll find a way around those conditions, he's proven that already." Snow interjected to support Charming.

Blue remained quiet trying to hold onto what is left of the serene personality that she knew was slowly slipping away. But she had to convince Emma that things had to change. "Emma, he's planning something. Never has Rumplestiltskin ever done anything without a very good reason for it. What he did to me was for a purpose not for blind revenge. He had to plan what he did to me and if he wanted revenge there are far more horrific things he could have done to me other than turn me mortal."

Emma's heart thumped and her stomach dropped. There was a cold hard truth to what Blue was saying but Emma wasn't about to interrupt Rumplestiltskin's plans. In all honesty she wanted him to win.

"I'll need time to think about this."

"Emma we need to sweep his cell and change his location to a more secure one soon. He abused the privileges that were given him." Charming iterated now with a little hint of anger.

Emma had to admit to herself now that Rumplestiltskin had taken advantage of what was offered. "Tomorrow morning then, it has to be me. I don't want anyone else to command him with that dagger."

Blue spoke up. "Why do you insist that only you should use the dagger?

"I don't trust that he won't try to kill anyone else. He won't harm me as he knows I'll never use it to harm him or made any order out of ill will. But if he feels that my arm has been twisted he'll go after the one that commanded me." Emma gave Blue a pointed look.

Snow saw the look Emma gave Blue and knew that this meeting should conclude. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone left but Emma asked Blue if they could speak together. Blue nodded not knowing what Emma would have to say.

"I know my apology isn't useful considering I am in love with the man that did this to you. I also know that he intends on using you or manipulating you in some way. He always does." Emma had her arms crossed and her tone was more factual and held very little sympathy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blue was fighting the emotions that she had to learn how to control.

Emma thought for a moment to make sure she was saying what she needed to say correctly. "I need to know if I have to worry about you. You still have a wand and your knowledge of magic."

Blue felt sadness fill her as tears fell from her face. "I don't know Emma. I have no idea what I am supposed to do now. With every step and breath I can feel the mortality of my body. I'm frightened of what I'll become and how I'll handle these emotions that I have. I can feel the beginnings of anger and I don't like it." She hugged herself for support. "I felt anger when in Storybrooke but it was different there, it was muted somehow compared to this."

Emma softened her posture and her tone. "Don't forget that you are a fairy, a good one. I believe you made a mistake long ago but your intentions were pure. Every action I have seen from the fairies have always been for good reasons. There isn't a trace of malevolence in them."

"You don't understand, when a fairy becomes mortal we don't become human versions of ourselves like you saw in Storybrooke. I'm going to go dark and it won't be Rumplestiltskin's magic either. It will be mine because my thoughts and emotions are no longer pure. Fairies can only be one or the other."

"There is no way you could do any harm. It's not in your nature."

Blue was very quiet then. "That's what many thought of Maleficent when she lost her wings."

Emma turned a shade paler upon hearing that name. She was the dragon she fought in the caverns below Storybrooke. When everyone had returned to the Enchanted Forest the remnants of the brutalized yet still living Maleficent would be a danger. She was bound in the remains of her castle.

"I understand now. What can be done to help you so you don't go that far?"

"There is nothing honestly but to let things run their course and for me to find that balance in a difficult manner or die trying."

Emma nodded and walked away leaving Blue in a body she was slowly learning to detest.

...

Rumplestiltskin knew that he had gone too far and that he was going to lose every privilege he had. Things were going according to plan. He saw flashing out of the corner of his eye. The mirror flashed telling him that Henry wanted to speak with him.

"Hello Henry, it's always good to hear from you."

_'Same here but I can't talk long, there's a problem a very serious one. They're going to put you in your old cell. I overheard Snow and Charming talk with my mom over what happened to Blue.'_

"Indeed Henry I am in a serious spot of trouble. I took revenge when I shouldn't have and will have to suffer the consequences. This will be the last time we'll get to talk to freely for a very long time. I am very sorry."

Henry was shocked and he did his best not to show how sad he was. _'I'll talk to them. I'll do my best to help you.'_

"You would do best to smash the mirror after we finish talking. You will get into a serious amount of trouble if it is found in your possession. Reputations get ruined here far faster than in Storybrooke. Here you are almost a man, a young one, but still old enough to suffer the consequences of his actions."

_'I want to help.' _Henry was almost pleading now but knew that he would be told the same again, not to help no matter what. In the end Henry nodded and said his goodbye to Rumplestiltskin who was the only father figure he had.

In a fit of anger he smashed the mirror on the ground and left it there and headed straight to his room. He was angry at Rumplestiltskin for getting into trouble. Now they won't be able to talk every day and the was the only one that seemed to fully understand him.

...

Sleep soon took Emma and in her dream she was sitting in Granny's cafe holding a cup of coffee in her hands. She was wearing her burgundy leather jacket she always wore and sitting across from her was Gold.

Emma smiled and looked around and found they were alone. "We're the only one's here."

"We're the only two that are bound by that spell, Dearie." He was dressed in his Storybrooke attire and his fully human features were back in place.

"I rather liked you in the clothes I had made for you." Emma took a sip of the coffee and smiled at the man she had fallen in love with.

"That can be changed easily enough." In an instant he was dressed in the dark clothes she made for him and they were taken to a different room overlooking mountains. The table and chairs had changed and instead of coffee there was an ornate tea set. He poured a cup for her.

Emma's clothes didn't change and she felt strangely out of place. She was about to change her clothes but he smiled playfully and she looked down to realize she was no longer wearing anything.

She didn't react but smiled as his clothes slid from his body. As he reached out she was surprised that she found herself falling on what had to be the biggest and softest bed she had ever felt before. "This is a nice surprise."

He was kissing her neck and spoke gently in her ear. "You have no idea how much I want this." He was beside her as to not lay on her stomach. A hand reached down and caressed the beautiful roundness beneath his fingers. His lips kissed down her neck, between her breasts and he stopped a moment as if deciding if they should get any special attention. Soon he was at her belly and he kissed it with a tenderness she had never seen before.

"Emma, this is the most beautiful gift anyone can give a man. I have no idea why men are so upset when they hear that a woman is pregnant with their child." He kissed her belly once again then lay next to her, looking into her eyes. "What do you desire Emma?"

"Right now to live with you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled sadly. "You may not say that if you saw what I'll truly look like."

"Then show me here and now. Let me see the man I love and am falling in love with all over again." Emma held a hand up to the side of his face. He closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her hand.

He nodded and slowly his well maintained hair changed into a wavy slightly shaggy style. It suited his face as the skin turned a golden colour that held a shine that enhanced his dark reptilian eyes. The skin on his chest and back were lightly scaled but were very, very fine. Emma traced the scales with her fingers and were surprised how soft they were. She looked at every inch of his body gliding her fingers over it giving a slight massage as she went along.

She looked into those deep eyes of his and pondered upon another feature that she heard about his personality. "I hear you speak differently as well."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, revealing the rotten teeth where so many sweet words had past. "I'll let you get used to that one. I'm far more animated than what you're used to."

"Let me hear you as you are." She reached up and kissed him, surprised that his kisses tasted different. He held a woodsy taste, very earthy.

His voice went up an octave and his accent deepened. "You'll have to get used to this Dearie if you ever hope to live with me. Oh, and you will live with me one day." He let out a giggle he was known for when he was excited.

Emma stood still upon hearing the giggle and burst into fits of laughter. Tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry Rumple but it's nothing like Gold."

"Most are afraid of it."

"You _are_ more animated."

"In more ways than one." He placed his lips to her ear while a hand reached between her legs. "I don't have a bad leg and believe me you'll tire out long before I do. After three hundred years you learn a few things."

She closed her eyes enjoying his crafty fingers. "I can't wait until we can be together. I want you."

"I fully intend on enjoying you to the fullest."

"Can't we here?" She opened her eyes.

He sighed. "What happens here happens in our lives. Women have been known to become pregnant through this spell. Believe me I don't want any harm to come to our daughter and what I want to do to you will not be gentle."

Emma was further aroused and she moaned out loud as his fingers did her service. She breathed deeply and recovered from his...caresses.

"I have to tell you that everyone knows about what you did to Blue."

"I am not surprised about that but you not being the slightest bit angry with me does."

Emma turned on her side to speak with him. "I'm not happy. She's going to suffer and I know you wanted revenge but this is really cruel. What are you planning?"

"You'll find out soon, Emma. Now I must go as we don't sleep when we're together here."

"I don't want you to go. I can sleep later in the day."

He kissed her deeply and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in her bed. Emma sighed and realized that she was a little more moist downstairs than when she first went to sleep. She could still feel him on her and smell him in the air. Soon she drifted off to sleep to await the morning.

The morning came all too soon and Emma was not in the mood to see the sun rise. But she was thrust awake from the sound of running and yelling. Snow entered Emma's chambers, a room allotted her while visiting the palace with Henry's room just next door.

"Emma, wake up!"

Emma was surprised by the alarm if not accusation in her voice. "I'm awake, what happened?"

"Do you have it, please tell me you have it?"

"Have what? I just woke up."

Snow looked at her wide eyed and pulled her out of the bed. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Emma was ushered down a familiar hallway to a room she had vowed never to enter again unless it was very necessary. Then she saw it or rather what the commotion was all about. Rumplestiltskin's dagger was missing.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I finished a chapter and posted it. Thanks for those that have reviewed. I enjoy getting them. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

...

Dr. Brook stood inside the courtyard, or the remains of what was once a courtyard. He was never brought to the Dark Castle in his former life of black and white. He held no interest and the owner held no interest in inviting him. He looked at the surroundings that were once lush and full of life. Though he never saw gardens in color growing up he knew when care was taken in their design. Rumplestiltskin cared about the surroundings of the castle it seemed. Now all that remained were dried up husks of shrubs, flowers and brown greying trees. It saddened him a little.

He held the cloth with Rumplestiltskin's blood and entered through the large ornate doors. Upon entering he found that the outside was a huge contrast to inside. Nothing was marked or damaged. It was lavish and the colors invaded his mind. Making sure he wasn't seeing things he looked outside at the plant graveyard then at the interior. How had any of this survived? Despite his dislike of magic Dr. Brook had to admire its uses.

Moving past the entrance he explored the castle only to find that the refinement was confined to only certain areas of the castle. The entrance, a hall where things were put on display along with what could only be bedrooms and a very expansive library. Everything else was dull and functional at best.

Dr. Brook stood in the hall for a moment to study his surroundings. He was fascinated by what he saw. Only a small area of the castle was truly refined. It was for show.

"Ah, so you were not born into wealth." He would know being born into wealth and all the pomp and show that went into that lifestyle. Then he spotted something in the corner of the hall. There was a mess on the floor of an otherwise perfectly clean hall. He reached down and picked up a piece of straw out of the stray fibres from the floor. "A work area?"

Dr. Brook looked at the surroundings again and realized how isolated this area was. "Spinning straw into gold." This area he realized was a place of solitude. He found this aspect of Rumplestiltskin's work was kept separate from other endeavours.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he finally found the study and absorbed the familiar feel and smell that comes with a room that explores knowledge in its most concentrated form.

There were bookshelves and notes scattered about set amongst a few tables dedicated to a particular field of study as he had done in his world. Dr. Brook realized that Rumplestiltskin was a man of knowledge but self taught. This was a room of an educated man that had devoted time to go beyond the books of previous learned men. It was with this realization that Dr. Brook felt a chill filter through him. Rumplestiltskin is a man that understood what a man of science was. In essence Rumplestiltskin understood him.

After he finished studying the room as a whole his eyes turned to a table that was cleared of everything save a single sheet of paper on one half of it. It was rolled up and tied with gold string.

Dr. Brook undid the string and read the note and turned a shade paler.

_Welcome Dr. Frankenstein,_

_I am pleased you decided to pursue the noble quest to understand magic. I have spent decades up on decades in that very quest. Or rather learned to manipulate it. _

_Oh, I might have forgotten to mention that in order to read the books that have the knowledge that you seek you'll have to burn the material with my blood and inhale some of the smoke. Don't worry it will be a sight to behold and write about in our journal I could only assume a man of your position would carry._

_Keep in mind once its burned you cannot leave the castle until I return. There is plenty of food and drink in the castle to more than sustain you until I eventually return. Enjoy your stay._

_Rumplestiltskin_

Throwing the note on the table not believing a word written. Then like any good scientist he had to find proof to confirm what he was told and he went to one of the books and opened it. It was written in a language he didn't understand. Another book seemed to have empty pages as did many of the books and notes. One book had pages were the words moved aimlessly on the page.

"Smart bastard."

The idea occurred to him that he may be able to take the books from the castle but there were too many to carry and he had no idea what ones would be useful and which ones would not.

He pulled out the rag with the blood on it and sighed. Once again he was given a choice. He could go back and not play this game or figure out why Rumplestilskin wanted him here. There was always a reason for everything Rumplestiltskin did. Dr. Brook wanted to first discover the reason before he delved into his own endeavour.

Dr. Brook took left one bag on the table with the note and took the other with his personal items and decided to find a room to sleep in for the night. Tomorrow he'll decide what to do and how to find out in why he was here in accordance to Rumplestiltskin's plans.

...

The shards of glass caught Emma's attention as she walked into the room Henry was occupying. "Henry wake up I need to..." She stopped when she saw that Henry wasn't there. The bed hadn't been slept in. It was perfectly made. Emma wasn't sure if she was upset that he wasn't there or that he hadn't thought enough ahead to make a better escape plan. When the dagger went missing she had a sinking feeling that it was Henry. He had grown attached to Rumplestiltskin who had become more of a father figure rather than a character from some story.

A crunching sound filled the room when she walked around Henry's desk. She picked up a small piece of glass from the floor. It looked like something from a mirror. Upon inspection she noticed some dust on the desk next to some notes scattered about.

"Oh, Henry you didn't." Emma raced out of the room and found Snow and Charming. They were in the main hall with many other members of the court. They were arguing amongst themselves what had to be done about Rumplestiltskin and who took the dagger.

The hall became quiet when they noticed that Emma had approached her parents. She didn't waste any time. "Henry took the dagger and is no doubt on his way to the prison to free Rumplestiltskin."

The hall ignited in shouts and whispers. Charming silenced them all and allowed Emma to explain further.

"Henry has grown attached to Rumplestiltskin in the past few months. He took the dagger. We have to get to the prison before he does. Let's go before anything else happens." Emma was starting to get scared. She held no fear of Rumplestiltskin as he would never harm Henry but that could not be said of anyone else that approached him with the dagger in hand.

Snow spoke up. "No, let him go Emma. Rumplestiltskin won't harm Henry and he won't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with you or Henry."

Charming spoke up. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious. Every time we try to push him in a corner he finds a way out of it with disastrous results. Let's all be honest that he was only caught the first time because he wanted to be." Snow turned to Emma. "You need to go to the prison and speak with them both if they are still there."

Charming wasn't so sure of this plan but he nodded in approval. "She's right, as much as I don't want you near him you seem to have this calming effect on him."

Emma understood what was being asked of her. She was being asked to get the dagger back and Henry would not be punished. This wasn't as simple as everyone wanted. Rumplestiltskin told her that he didn't want her to let him go or give him the dagger. He said nothing of Henry. She was so foolish.

"No, I changed my mind. I'm not going anywhere. Henry will be fine. Rumplestilkskin is up to something and I'm not getting involved until I have to. Let Henry go." Emma looked at her parents and saw relief on their faces. "I am not in the mood for his games. He'll never force me into doing anything. Yes, he'll use manipulation but I'm carrying his child so he'll be careful with me."

This time Charming smiled. "You're forcing him to come to you."

"I suppose so. Now let's just ignore what happened and I'll return to the manor. He'll show up there eventually." Emma was more embarassed than she wanted to let on. She was well aware of how dangerously cleaver Rumplestiltskin is and yet she felt that she was foolish somehow. To be honest she was angry with him for not trusting her with his plans.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a comment about the manor.

"We'll set up a trap at Princess Emma's manor." Blue suggested to Snow and Charming. "It won't take much and he'll arrive to see Emma."

Emma grew rather defensive. "You and the fairies will do no such thing. He can see into the future you know and will see your trap coming a mile away."

"Then what do you suggest." Blue snapped. "Let him do as he desires?"

"Would it make any difference either way?" Emma snapped back.

Charming stepped in. "That's enough, please. Emma how about we set up detection spells around your manor? Just to let us know where he is, just to track him."

The idea didn't bother her too much so she agreed. "He'll know about those spells and find a way to counteract them."

"Let him try." Blue added with more bitterness than Emma was used to.

Emma turned to Blue. "You're a little different now. Will you be a threat to me in a few weeks time?"

Emma's words struck a chord with the de-winged fairy. "I am not sure, Emma. I am very sorry for being so cross. I am not used to so many of these hateful emotions. I felt anger before but never hate." She scratched her arms. "These clothes are so irritating." Blue started to tear up in frustration.

"Try an outfit made of leather or pure silk. There is nothing softer than those two fabrics on the skin. It may help you. Never fur as it may itch."

Blue nodded her thanks then left. Emma felt for Blue and it hurt to know that one day Blue may become a worrisome advisory. Part of her hoped that this was not one of Rumplestilkskin's manipulative tricks that she would end up having to deal with or come to him for help with.

She closed her eyes and made her way to her room, within the hour she was on her way to the manor.

...

Rumplestilkstin knew who was at his door before he turned around. "Henry, you really did cause a lot of trouble by coming here."

Henry was at the door holding the dagger, half afraid of it. Because he held it he could control one of the most powerful men in this land. "I don't care."

"Are you here to give me the dagger?" Rumplestiltskin turned around quickly but his face was just out of the light. "Your mother would be rather disappointed in you."

"She'll forgive me." Henry strained to hear Rumplestiltskin's voice. There was something different about it. "Why are you not approaching the door?"

"I am a little different than what you are used to."

"You've reverted to who you used to be. Before Storybrooke. You've forgotten Gold haven't you?" His voiced was laced with disappointment.

Rumplestiltskin stepped toward the door and allowed Henry to see the full transformation of his face and features. "I have not forgotten Storybrooke or the fact that I was Mr. Gold the greedy pawnbroker that collected rent from everyone in that cursed little town."

Henry stepped back and saw the reptilian eyes and was surprised at how such a shrill voice could be so intimidating. This was not the man he was used to speaking with.

"Having second thoughts, Henry?" Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to the door. If Henry were one foot closer he could easily take the dagger if it were not for Emma's orders to not attempt to escape. "If you decide to free me, there is no going back. You'll be helping the most feared man in the land."

For a fraction of a second fear danced in Henry's eyes then it was gone. "You want me to give this dagger to you. Everything you told me was to get me here. I was so stupid not to believe you weren't manipulating me!"

"If you believe that, then go back to your mother." Without another word Rumplestiltskin turned and went back into the shadows of his cell. He was at his desk pretending to do work. Henry stepped closer to the door. There was a soft clink of metal against the dragon teeth, signalling that Henry was holding onto the bars of the door to get a closer look.

Neither one spoke for over five minutes. Rumplestiltskin held his ground and kept his back to Henry. The younger man bit his lip knowing that this was just another one of Rumplestiltskin's manipulations and he knew he really needed to win something over this complicated man. It saddened him as he was starting to see him as the father he never had growing up. Neal was there a short time before...Henry shook those thoughts from his head and decided to play the manipulation game.

"My mother will be upset with you for this." Henry stepped from the door, pleased to see a sudden movement of Rumplestiltskin's head. "She won't blame me for this at all. I'm just an innocent, yet cleaver child that you manipulated to get around the rules that prevent you from trying to escape."

Henry couldn't see it but Rumplestiltskin wore the largest smile and took great strains not to get out a giggle. The boy was taught well, a far better student at manipulation than he gave the boy credit for. Rumplestiltskin slowly turned around and glided to the door and laced his arms around a couple of dragon's teeth.

"Did you tell anyone about the mirror or the fact that you collected the materials used to escape undetected?"

Henry remained silent knowing that he was being pinned into a corner. "Nope, not going to bite. You're over 300 I'm under 20. Who do you think people are going to think was manipulated?"

"You really are my grandson." He spoke with pride. "So now the question is, if you now know I am manipulating you why are you still here?"

That was a very good question and Henry wasn't sure he was able to answer it. Rumplestiltskin's face held a subtle smile that warned Henry that he already knew the answer. "I wanted to know if you would predict what I would do or not."

"I wouldn't have given all the information and the mirror for nothing. Now answer the question, you're stalling."

"Did you manipulate me in order to escape? I order you to answer me!"

Rumplestiltskin's smile vanished and his hands gripped the teeth that composed the door. He had not foreseen this as a real potential. He hoped that Henry had his mother's ability to feel empathy when he answered the question. "Yes, I did." Pain shot through his body and he let out a blood curdling scream. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain. He broke one of the rules placed upon him. As long as he wasn't direct about it then he could escape through a loophole. His skin felt as if it were on fire. Rumplestiltskin never realized the power Emma had when setting the rules.

Any anger or humiliation Henry felt vanished when he realized what he had forced Rumplestiltskin to do. "No, I'm sorry! Here I order you to take the dagger and no longer follow the rules that are harming you! TAKE THE DAGGER!" He shoved it under the door and into Rumplestiltskin's hand.

In that instant Rumplestiltskin stood with the Dagger in hand and stepped into the area of the room that held the least amount of power over him. He vanished in his familiar puff of burgundy smoke. Henry knew that instant that Rumplestiltskin was behind him without even looking.

Henry turned and for the first time faced the real Rumplestiltskin who giggled in delight. This wasn't the controlled, conservative man that he knew growing up. And for the first time Henry understood what regret felt like. Before he could call out for help he was enveloped in smoke.

...

Storybrooke (Day 3)

Regina prepared what she knew was Henry's favourite breakfast and called him down from his bedroom. A few minutes passed and there was no answer. Then there was a scream. Regina ran to Henry's room and found him entangled in the magically enhanced vines that caught Henry as he was trying to escape.

"Let me go! This is why you're the Evil Queen! I hate you!"

His words stung but she shoved them aside thinking them as nothing more than the upset and misguided rants of a child. "I know you don't mean that. Now come inside." She moved her hand and the vines pushed Henry into the window he had only moments before attempted to escape from.

"I do, why must you take everything away from everybody?"

That was the phrase that cut the deepest. "Everything had been taken from me."

"What did I take from you?" Henry was tired of this fight and upset that he was being used. All he wanted was to be a normal child not some trophy to be fought over.

Regina had no answer but didn't allow that to interfere with ensuring that he wouldn't leave her. He was her son and she loved him. Soon he'll love her in return.

"You did nothing, you're too young to understand." With another wave she locked the window. "Now come on, I have breakfast made for you. It's your favourite, banana chocolate chip pancakes."

Henry knew it was a bribe and wanted to ruin things for her but for now would have to play along in order to get another chance to escape. He followed Regina down stairs and sat in his usual place at the table. Despite what he thought of her and everything she had done Henry did enjoy Regina's cooking. He was sad that she was too involved with power than pursuing something she was good at and even enjoyed. It was one of the few times he saw her truly happy.

"Here you go Henry."

A huge plate of pancakes tempted Henry and he felt it was rather cruel of her to present his favourite breakfast to him after everything she did. He wanted to find a way to ruffle her feathers and smiled realizing how it can be done.

"I am glad you're back. I was worried about you." Regina said as she poured some cream into her coffee.

"You didn't need to. Despite you hating Emma and Mr. Gold they would never harm me. I wanted to go. I feel trapped in this town."

That earned him a sour look but she held her temper in check not wanting to push Henry further away emotionally.

"I met my father in New York. I also met my grandfather." Henry poured some maple syrup onto the top pancake and acted as if he had never spoken.

"Excuse me?"

Henry was pleased to hear a gesture of anger and if he didn't know any better jealosy. "Yeah, apparently my father is the man that Rumplesktiltkin was looking for." Henry slipped up a little but he was happy to see that in doing so Regina's vein in her forehead was ready to burst.

"You need to stop telling stories Henry. You don't have a father." Regina prayed that Henry wasn't saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm not telling stories. My father was the one Rumplestiltskin was looking for in New York. Guess who my grandfather is?" Henry went back to eating again and acting like nothing unusual was said. He was really enjoying the pancakes now.

It took a moment to process what Henry had said before Regina could respond. Before she could interrogate Henry further there was a knock at the door. This wasn't good.

"Henry stay here and enjoy your breakfast."

Regina's heart thumped in her chest each step she took to the door. Things could become very ugly very quickly if it was the person she thought it would be. She took a breath and composed herself before opening the door.

Rumplestiltskin stood outside dressed in one of his usual expensive suits with a sour smile on his face. "Good morning your highness. We really need to talk."

The thought of slamming the door in his face was tempting but thought better of it. "Then do come in."

Regina let Gold into her house and had him follow her to an office. He had other plans upon seeing Henry enjoying a large place of pancakes. He approached Henry and noticed that there were some marks on his wrists. Gold surmised that Regina had hired some tree vines to be Henry's prison guards.

"Good morning Henry."

Henry swallowed some pancake. "Good morning Mr. Gold."

"I see Regina is feeling particularly guilty for kidnapping you. Now why don't you take this plate up to your bedroom. I have to have a few words with her royal highness."

Henry didn't need to be told twice and ran up the stairs with the plate before Regina could object. Regina shot daggers at Gold who now wore a rather satisfied smile on his face.

"You came here to talk, so talk."

Gold waited until he was sure that Henry had closed the door. "I have come to tell you some good news. Well good for me at any rate. Henry will be living with me from now on, and with Emma."

"Over my dead body. You have no claim to him."

"Oh but I do Dearie. I recently discovered that I have a grandson. You see Henry's father is my son." He stepped closer to her and his smile vanished. "I heard how Henry was taken from his mother and grandparents. Shocking behaviour coming from royalty."

Regina steeled herself. "Then go ahead and kill me. I know you've wanted to for a while now."

"Oh, I had never wanted to kill you. Dead people owe you nothing and are therefore worthless. There are worse things in life than death. Why don't you visit your dear friend Maleficent and ask her how life is." Gold edged a little closer to her. "It would have been only too easy to end your miserable selfish life. I learned that if you kill someone their suffering ends." Gold turned toward the stairs and called out. "Come down Henry we're leaving."

Regina vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of Henry. "I'm doing this to protect you, Henry. Rumplestiltskin is a very dangerous man."

Before Gold could stop her she vanished with Henry in a cloud of purple smoke.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter I made sure it was a long one. I am in the middle of another big move and work is keeping me busy. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Enjoy!

...

(The Enchanted Forest)

Henry looked up at Rumplestiltskin, ashamed that he trusted the older man so much. It was the first time he felt such anger toward someone in a very long time. This was different than Regina because Henry never fully trusted her and knew that she always had ulterior motives. How Rumplestiltskin acted was different. Henry trusted him and grew to think of him as a father and that trust he had was faltering and it hurt.

It was not lost on Rumplestiltskin that the boy felt terribly betrayed. Despite his callous demeanour he wanted to show Henry that he does care for him. "You never got to see much of the Kingdom did you? You will be king one day Henry and you should know what you rule over, should you not?"

That stopped Henry in his tracks. It was the first time it was ever truly mentioned what he was and possibly could be one day. To be honest Henry wasn't sure if he even wanted to be king. "What if I don't want to be a king?"

"What, indeed." Rumplestiltskin said to himself rather than to Henry. "Now, I want to show you something. I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

Within seconds they were enveloped in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of a small cave and one of the best views Henry had ever seen in his life. It was so green it hurt his eyes. He stepped closer and closer to the edge of the ridge they were on in a very tall mountain. The morning mists were almost cleared and he edged closer still to see what was moving below.

"Not too close to the edge Dearie."

"You won't let me drop." Henry said matter of factly and continued with his search into the clearing mists. There was something there and it wasn't anything from his world.

Soon a torrent of what Henry recognized as dragons filled the air. They flew in a flock and moved in sync with each other no matter the size. The sky was filled with an array of different colors as the dived in and out of the mist below. Only the smallest ventured close to the edge of the mountain and nearly clipped Henry a few times.

Henry stepped back only to be drawn back in again by the sight. Never had he seen anything like it before and still he knew his imagination wasn't good enough to come up with something this good. He was thrown back to the ground by something.

A large blue dragon jumped up and stood on the edge where Henry was just seconds before. It's wings flapped a bit in warning to Henry and screeched at him a little.

"Just let him smell you Henry."

The dragon smelled Henry then nudged at him pushing him further into the ground. It huffed out some smoke then turned its attention to the mists below, shaking its tail not unlike a cat who has been alerted to something. It froze then jumped off the edge and disappeared into the mist below taking place amongst the throng of dragons. Just as quickly it started it had ended.

Henry turned to Rumplestiltskin who wore a large smile. "That...was amazing! It didn't eat me. I thought dragons were dangerous."

"Only if you wear shiny armour and poke at it with shiny metal objects as knights tend to do."

Henry knew that this was a distraction, an amazing one but a distraction none the less. He wanted to know if there was anything else he could get his grandfather to show him. "A dragon! I saw a dragon. My mom killed one. You said they weren't dangerous."

"That wasn't a _real_ dragon. Your mother fought a who not a what. Maleficent loved to transform into a dragon. The curse ensured that she remained that way until she transformed into something else after her dragon form was destroyed." Rumplestiltskin paused reading Henry's reaction. All was not forgiven, yet.

Transformation, the idea fascinated Henry. In fact everything about this world fascinated him. "Will you teach me magic? I know there's always a price and my mother would go crazy if she ever found out I asked."

Rumplestilskin's smile quickly faded. "No, Henry I will not until you are older. Children shouldn't use magic as you do not understand the need for limitations."

It was a harsh reaction but Henry shrugged it off. "What was with the magic I used to get out of the castle and into your prison?"

"That magic is natural and demanded no price for it."

"Then teach me that." Henry demanded.

"No." Rumplestiltskin barked out in a harsher manner than he had intended.

Henry stared at Rumplestiltskin, looking past the anger on the older man's face. "You taught someone young magic didn't you? From your reaction it didn't go so well."

"No, it didn't go well at all and it is _not _open for discussion."

Henry knew when he pushed his limits and needed to steer the conversation on safer territory. "What else is there to see here?" He'll find out who Rumplestiltskin taught eventually. All he needed was some patience.

Rumplestiltskin's smile returned with Henry's quick change of topic. "We'll leave that for another day. Right now I would like for you to see what I called home before I was forced to live in that pink monstrosity called my house back in Storybrooke."

"We're going to the Dark Castle?"

"The very one." Once again they vanished in a swirl of smoke.

...

Dr. Brooke watched as things started to clean up around him. He looked outside and saw that the gardens became lush and green once again. That could only mean that Rumplestiltskin had returned. That was faster than expected. Dr. Brooke was sure the imp would return next season.

Not bothering to hurry he slowly ambled down the stairs to the main hall taking his sandwich and glass of wine with him to greet the owner of the estate. He was surprised to find that Rumplestiltskin didn't come empty handed.

"Henry? Now this is a surprise I suppose Emma is right behind you."

Rumplestiltskin was pleased that decided to come but something didn't feel right but left it alone for now. "She was not informed of Henry's travel plans."

"I stole the dagger and returned it to him."

Dr. Brooke was surprised by that but didn't let on by how much. Oh, this was going to cause some drama. "That will cause a LOT of trouble. I can see Charming setting up an army as we speak only to have his daughter convince him otherwise and then Snow agreeing with her in a cloud of cupcakes and rainbows."

Henry wanted to disagree but Dr. Brooke had them pegged perfectly.

Rumplstiltskin jumped in. "I'm sure. Now tell me why you haven't burned the cloth yet."

"Come now Dark One, you obviously wanted me here for something and I learned long ago that you never do anything without an ulterior motive so I simply waited for you to arrive. I wasn't expecting you to be here for another three months."

Henry so wanted to hear what this was about and remained the ever seen but not heard child. That always worked and he was hoping it would now.

"I take it you don't want all that knowledge."

"Don't play that game with me. You want me here for a reason otherwise you would have simply sent a pile of dusty books to me. What do you want with me?" Dr. Brooke stood his ground and waited for an answer from the sly imp.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and leaned against the large table. "Well Dearie, it has to do with magic."

"Shocking. Now tell me what you want with me or I'll leave."

"I require you to help wake up my son from the sleeping curse placed on him. You may not know magic but you desire to learn about it none the less. This way we both get what we want."

Dr. Brooke felt like he was handed a winning lottery ticket. "That will cost you."

Henry spoke up. "No, you have to help my father. He did nothing wrong!"

"Sorry Henry, I really don't care. I am not from your world or this one." He turned his attention to Rumplestiltskin. "I know what you did just to find your son so I know what you'll do to get him back again. You need me or else I wouldn't be standing here."

There was a tense moment when Rumplestiltskin didn't speak then in an instant his hand was inside Dr. Brook's chest. Dr. Brooke looked down at the arm that was extended out and into his chest. He was partly fascinated and terrified at the same time. The pain was sharp and just as quickly as it started it ended with him staring at his beating, glowing red heart.

Henry heard of this being done but never saw it for himself. He was terrified and made to run but Rumplestiltskin spoke to him without taking his eyes off of Dr. Brooke. "Stay where you are Henry."

"I suppose you'll force me to work for you know is that it? You are a coward."

"Well either way Dearie, you'll do as you're told. Now I would take that cloth that I gave you and use it as instructed. Tomorrow we'll start. Oh, and you'll have no memory of me taking your heart."

Dr. Brooke walked away in a slight daze, muttering about too much wine.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Henry who had anger in his eyes instead of fear. Henry spoke first. "You are a coward. He wouldn't have asked for much."

"You seriously believe he is a good man?"

"It doesn't matter, he wasn't saying no he just wanted something in return for helping you. You always ask for something when people come to you for help. I wish you were back in that cell! You deserve it!"

His words stung Rumplestiltskin more than he wanted them to. "I had to take his heart Henry or else he won't be able to do the work required of him. Despite his callous nature he has a kindness that will interfere with the work he has to do. I never said I was innocent or a good man."

Henry threw the final barb. "You must not love my mother if you are still capable of doing this."

Rumplestiltskin smirked gently still holding Dr. Brooke's heart in his hand. He spoke softly. "You said that to hurt me, Henry. Imagine if you had magic to back that unfiltered hatred up. Imagine the harm that you could inflict without thinking about it. Would you tear my heart out Henry as I did to Dr. Brooke?"

Something shifted between them. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Then tell me what you were thinking when you said that I must not love your mother."

Henry was shaking now with anger. "I wanted to throw you across the room."

"I could easily survive that. Now tell me how another person would fare."

Rumplestiltskin waited Henry's answer but was given silence as an answer or so he thought as he turned away.

"What happened when you taught a child magic?" Henry was pleased that it gave Rumplestiltskin pause.

Rumplestiltskin turned and have an ironic smile. "A lot more damage was done than people being thrown against a wall or having their hearts torn out. Cruelty of a child runs deep Henry because they don't understand the need for boundaries. You know you would have done more than toss me against the wall if you could." He turned and walked from the hall leaving Henry shaken and very alone.

...

Emma returned to the manor that was set up to be her home. Upon arrival she all but ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She was fuming with recent events and was powerless to do anything that Rumplestiltskin didn't want to have done. No matter what direction she chose her fate always landed her in someone else's control.

Being a princess was never her cup of tea and she was very tired of her parents treating her as if they were older and wiser than her. They were the same age and had the same amount of life experience. But that wasn't necessarily true. Due to this world's way of aging they would be close to sixty or so. But they didn't seem to learn from it. Sixty here is like thirty in her world.

Everyone saw her as this princess who was to raise their future leader, Henry. She was no longer some average person but someone that they looked up to and will one day depend on. Emma hated everything about this world and wanted to go back but knew that it would never be a possibility. Rumplestiltskin would ensure that she would stay. He now had Henry.

Her foul thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant knock. Emma knew who it was. "Come on in Synthia."

The door opened quietly and the timid young woman entered. "Princess... I mean Emma. I am sorry to interrupt but..."

"You wanted to make sure everything is alright. I understand and believe me I welcome the distraction." Emma looked at the young girl and wondered about her. "You haven't adjusted like the others. I can see it."

"I've been writing in a journal that Henry gave me. I would have forgotten how to read and write if I hadn't done that. What I write are mostly memories of Storybrooke. I've learned how to read and write as me in from this world." Synthia felt rather proud of herself and gave a little giggle.

Emma was thinking and didn't want to discount Synthia's importance. "Does anyone else know you write in a journal?"

"Oh, almost everyone. They laugh at me asking me why a servant girl needs to learn how to read and write."

Emma's heart dropped as she felt that Synthia was in danger somehow or at the very least that her knowledge of Storybrooke would be taken from her if she is not watched over. "You have to come with me right now. You know how to ride a horse?"

"Well enough I suppose."

Now the next part will terrify the young woman. "Do you know where the Dark Castle is?"

For once Synthia remained quiet and only nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I'll need you to take us there. You are in danger because you remember too much about Storybrooke. The faeries are not happy that some still have memories from there. It will get out that you have a journal and they will come after you eventually and take your memories from you somehow."

Synthia's eyes filled with tears. "No, they won't do that. They are pure and kind."

"Yes but that does not mean wise, Synthia."

"I won't return to not knowing how to read and write. I won't! I am more helpful now and...and I don't want to forget how it felt to be independent. I was looked down at in Storybrooke but I planned on going to university and doing something other than...than what I do now!" Tears poured down her face. She was so torn with who she was and who the curse created for her.

Emma held her shoulders. "Come on, let's get your journal and we'll leave now. Believe me my...husband knows more than anyone what it is like to feel powerless."

Synthia stopped and looked at Emma. "That's the first time you mentioned that the Dark One was your husband."

This wasn't the time to explain. "That's a story for another time. Now let's go."

They made their way to Synthia's quarters to retrieve the journal. Synthia grabbed it and they quickly left. A few other servants looked at them oddly and started to mutter and gossip.

They were on horses within minutes and Synthia led Emma onto the road that led to the Dark Castle.

"How long will it take to get there? I forget that places are not as close as they are back home."

Synthia nodded with a smile. "If we keep going we'll get there just as the sun sets."

"Not that I'm complaining but how do you know where the Dark Castle is?" Emma wondered if she asked something too personal. "I'm sorry if I asked something that you don't want to talk about."

"No, it's alright. I was there before, a few years before the curse. My mother went there begging the Dark One to get my father out of prison. She heard that the Dark One never harms anyone under the age to get married and brought me along. It was a risk and she made a deal with him. I never heard the deal being made but my father was freed from prison and worked for the Dark One afterwards. My mother was given some gold and we were sent on our way. The price for getting my father from prison was that I would never see him again."

They talked about Storybrooke after that and the things they missed. For the first time in a while Emma relaxed and felt like herself again.

...

Henry looked out of the window of the room he was given as a bedroom. It was tastefully decorated and he had to admit was decorated in only what Henry could describe was good taste. The windows wouldn't open for him as they were magicked to ensure that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Just before the sun was setting Henry saw two people on horses ride toward the castle. It was his mother and Synthia. Henry was relieved and excited to see her at the same time. He burst from the window and ran for the door that locked before he could reach it.

"Why am I not surprised by that." Henry sighed and shook his head. Well he'll get out of here eventually. His mother will ask about him and she'll know if Rumplestiltskin is lying or hiding anything from her.

Emma and Synthia entered the castle to be received by Rumplestiltskin. He was dressed in a similar suit that Emma gave him in prison. Synthia shivered upon seeing him and lowered her eyes in fear.

"Welcome Emma to my not so humble abode and your new home." He gave a giggle and held her in his arms giving her a passionate kiss. "Believe me you'll be very comfortable here."

Synthia stepped away from them embarrassed and yet surprised by the intimate display. Rumplestiltskin pulled reluctantly away from Emma to approach Synthia. He took her hand and gave it a chase kiss. "I haven't forgotten you Dearie." He let her hand go and walked around her as he spoke. "I remember the last time you were here. Only fourteen I do recall maybe younger and your mother came to get your father out of prison."

"Rumplestiltskin, please leave her alone. We're tired and need rest." Emma knew that he was taunting her.

"Of course, follow me." He held her close to him and upon Emma's insistence he led Synthia to her rooms first. Emma watched as the young woman practically ran into the room and closed the door behind her.

"She's not too fond of you." Emma said with a smile.

"Most aren't." He pulled her to him ready to ravish her but she remained stock still, unresponsive to his advances. He looked at her and sighed. "Oh, yes Henry. I guess you figured out what he did."

"I want to speak to him."

"This way." He led her to a different floor and with a wave of his hand the door was unlocked. Emma gave him a look. "I have my reasons. Talk to him and we'll sort things out after."

Emma had the feeling she was not going to like the reason Henry was locked in his room. She knocked and entered slowly.

Henry was sitting on the bed when she entered and jumped from it to hug her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, mom. I am so sorry. I thought he was different, he's dangerous and we have to leave. He took out Dr. Brooke's heart. He's trying to find a way to wake Neal up."

Emma hugged Henry tight and when he heard about the heart she pulled back. "He did what? You saw it?"

Henry nodded.

"Let's sit down and let's first of all talk about how you got the dagger out of the castle and to your grandfather."

Rumplestiltskin was in his room and he left the door open. The candles were lit and the fire burning so Emma could find him easily enough down the hall from Henry's room. He would have to explain things to her no doubt after her fit of anger raged.

As expected Emma found him but she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. He knew she was upset but now why she was so calm. This wasn't good.

"I don't want you to say anything to me right now. You...you took Dr. Brooke's heart out in front of Henry and the things you said to him after. It was bad enough that you manipulated him in getting the dagger to you but what hurt me was that _I_ could have given you the dagger. I would have done it if you had asked." Emma stood in the door frame and stewed for some time so she wouldn't shout.

Rumplestiltskin walked toward her and pulled her in the room. "I regret that Henry saw what I did to Dr. Brooke. That is the honest truth. Now as for Henry taking the dagger, he had to be the one to give it to me. Faeries can't detect children and if you took the dagger they would have been alerted to that fact. Nothing would happen to you but you would have been stopped in some way."

"That does not explain why you grew so angry with him."

"He's powerful Emma and he thinks that magic is a toy or something that is easily controlled." Rumplestiltskin paused for a moment deciding on how to explain things. "He's mostly seen the simple tricks of magic but never the darker side that can consume a person. When he's older I'll teach him magic so he won't make the mistakes I did. I had no mentor or teacher to help me along the way. The only reason I didn't fall into complete madness was my son. Henry does not have an anchor yet."

"That gives you no right to.."

"In case you hadn't noticed Dearie you are not in your world. The rules of right and wrong are very different here and you do not get to dictate to me what those rules are."

Any other woman would have been frightened but his arrogance only fueled her. "In case you hadn't noticed _Dearie_ I am not from this world and you knew that from the start. You knew who I was when you offered to be my husband and yet you seem to think I'll accept everything with no explanation."

He smiled. He was enjoying the fire between them. "I have a question for you. What do you think keeps this world together?"

Emma realized that he was in the mood to talk and possibly give answers. Despite his change in image and voice octave he was still the same person, secretive. "Magic?"

He rolled his eyes. "Try again."

This time she thought and wondered what this world was about. Her world was about finding order and finding happiness. It was a world where people searched or gave up. This one people didn't really search but accepted their fate. She said the words more to herself than him. "Keeping balance."

"Very true and what could upset that balance?"

"Knowing how to change things. If Henry has the knowledge of being able to change things and possess magic when he's older he will..."

"Be in a lot of danger. You are as well. Those faeries only have one purpose. Keeping things in order and they don't like change."

He saw anger build up in Emma again and needed to diffuse the tension in her. Standing behind her he held him to her and whispered into her ear. "Family means more to me than you'll ever know. I think of Henry as my own son. You're a smart woman and will learn how things work here and use them to your advantage." Emma tried to pull from his hold but his hold tightened. "There are times I desire the ability to be as trusting and humble as I was in the days before I became the 'Dark One' but that is no longer who I am. Everyone has a breaking point Emma and mine was handed out to me by someone who was supposed to protect those with no power. I humiliated and killed him the first chance I got."

"What does that have to do with how you treated Henry?" Emma was shaking with anger while he held her.

Rumplestiltskin answered and let her go. "I fear he'll be the one to kill me one day and there's only one way to do that."

Emma swallowed taking in what he just said to her. "As serious as that is, I don't have the energy to discuss that right now and I want to have the strength to yell at you or throw something at you when you explain what you just said."

When he realized that she wasn't going to fight him tonight he decidedly moved the topic to something far more soothing. "May I suggest a bath after your travels? The one I have is far better than the one you enjoyed in the cabin."

"Only if you promise to give back Dr. Brooke's heart tomorrow." Emma was not going to that event slip either.

"Very well, now to _our_ bath." He interlocked his arm with hers and kissed her hand. There was an adjoining room to his bedroom with all the modern amenities that were found in a modern bathroom back in her world.

Emma looked around amazed by the quality that was displayed. She had to hand it to her husband that he has good taste. Though she wanted to look at the room further the sound of water and the rush of steam caught her attention.

"Here let me help you out of this dress." He stood behind her and undid all the ties and the leather bodice fell to the floor. "This was something I missed while in Storybrooke. It takes a while to undress here and that only leads up to the anticipation of what will soon follow."

Despite the fact she should be angry with him she allowed him to lavish her with his attentions. His hands moved down her body expertly removing the articles of clothing along the way. He felt her stomach and smiled feeling the roundness of it, knowing that his daughter was inside. Nothing filled him with more pride than being a father.

"I have waited far too long for this. No more bars between us." He vanished her stockings and footwear away and led her to the bath. His clothes vanished in a puff of smoke and he got into the bath with her.

She looked at his golden skin with a slight tint of green so subtle you could hardly notice it. But being ever the observer she looked at every crevice of his skin and face. It amazed her how soft his skin felt though it looked like it could scratch her.

Enjoying the warmth of water she sank below to get her hair wet and the dust out of her hair. "This feels so good I'm afraid I'll fall asleep."

"Then you'll find yourself cleaned and in my arms when you wake up."

"I can live with that. Though getting dressed in a nightgown would be a little tricky. Oh wait you have magic."

He gave a giggle and his signature moan. "What makes you think you'll be wearing clothing? You won't need them for a while." In a puff of smoke a beautiful bottle appeared in his hand. He opened it and poured some of the contents on his hand lathered it up.

It was the most beautiful thing Emma smelled in her life. After inhaling she breathed out and leaned against the edge of the tub to find Rumplestiltskin's chest. His hands caressed her shoulders massaging all the stress from them and slowly moved to her chest.

He kissed her neck as he massaged her breasts earning him a moan from her lips. She leaned in further and he lovingly moved his hands down to her rounded belly. He stayed there a moment enjoying the feel of life that is growing inside of her. His fingers moving in circular motions as if in a trance. Emma placed a hand over his.

"She'll be fine."

"I know she will and she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

Emma turned around and wrapped her legs around him. They kissed and he held her in his arms. She felt him and moved to be in a better position to take him. In a solid movement they were together and he moved in a slow and gentle manner as she held onto him, hugging him tightly in her warmth.

They kissed and their movements quickened and slowed each wanting this moment to last longer. It has been too long since they were separated and Emma wasn't going to allow politics to interfere in her family any further.

After some time they knew that they could no longer delay the moment any further. The moment came and went and Emma then allowed her exhaustion and stress to go lulling her into a sleep she was fighting.

The next thing she knew was that she was very warm with a body holding her. She allowed her eyes to close and allow sleep to take her.

Rumplestiltskin was more than pleased. For the first time in a very long time he felt very safe. That is what Emma gave him. When she accepted him as her husband he knew that he could have a family after all these years. He was so close to finally rectifying the mistake he made so long ago. And he too, allowed sleep to take him while he held his true love in his arms.

...

Storybrooke (Day 3)

They landed at the docks. When the smoke cleared Henry pulled away from Regina and started shouting. "Why do you always resort to magic? I am not a toy you get to play with and hide when you feel like it? What will you do with me when I am fully grown?"

Regina was fearful and upset at the same time. Rumplestiltskin was going to take Henry from her and she had little power to do anything to stop him at this point. "I am protecting you from him. You have no idea how dangerous he truly is." She bent on one knee and grabbed his shoulders. "I would let you go to Emma if you wanted. I know she would take care of you but now she's involved with Rumplestiltskin. That man has done more damage to the people you love than you'll ever know. I'll admit I've done things I truly regret but he's regretted nothing."

Henry didn't want to hear the words but Regina started to cry and held Henry to her. "I don't want you harmed by him. He'll manipulate you, Henry. Please understand that."

"What did he do to you? You're the one that cast the curse."

Regina pulled from Henry and stood wiping tears from her eyes. "I did Henry, out of anger. Rumplestiltskin was there each and every time I thought of forgiving Snow. He gave me that bit of information to push me into seeking revenge. Let me tell you my side of the story and then you can decide what you want to do."

Henry thought about that and nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Snow and Charming caught me and I was powerless to escape. I was about to be executed and Snow decided to let me go on the condition that I would never raise an army again. She held a knife out to me to show that she trusted me. It was a test and I failed. I used it on her but it was charmed. She was not injured but it ensured that I would never be able to harm her while in the Enchanted Forest again. Rumplestiltskin gave her that knife. Afterwards he came to my castle and told me that if I cast the curse I would be brought to a land where I could seek revenge. I was emotional, defeated and very humiliated.

"While he was imprisoned he helped me cast the curse. He knew where he was going and what he was doing Henry. If you still believe I would ever harm you I'll let you go but I'll do my best to protect you from him."

It was a lot to take in. Henry knew that Gold, no Rumplestiltskin was very manipulative. He knew the whole curse was Rumplestiltskin's brain child and yet Henry was desperate to see the good in him and for his reasons.

"He made the curse to find his son."

"I know Henry. Tell me did his son return with him after being separated for so long?" Regina knew the answer. She knew that Rumplestiltskin failed in getting his son's forgiveness. The imp was holding out for forgiveness before the town was sent back to the Enchanted Forest.

"He said he'd think about it then we had to return to Storybrooke." Henry knew that he would always be in the middle someplace and was tired of being pulled in different directions. "I want to live with Mary Margaret. She and David will take care of me and won't allow any harm to come to me. If Rumplestiltskin tries anything I am sure Emma will have a few words to say about that."

Regina had to give a sour laugh at the irony and nodded. Despite her distain for the do gooder, Henry was correct in his assessment of the situation.

"I can agree to that. I'll take you there now." She started to walk towards town from the docks. Henry didn't follow her straight away. "Is there something wrong?"

Henry looked at her a little sheepishly. "I was sort of hoping to be 'poofed' there. You stealing me away like that was not fun but the method was."

Regina nodded and they were whisked away to Mary Margaret's front door. Henry knocked and David answered.

"You have some nerve coming here." David stepped out and stood in front of Henry.

"No, David it was my idea. I'm going to live with Mary Margaret and you because Regina doesn't want me to live near Rumplestiltskin. You do know that Emma he are dating right?"

David ushered Regina and Henry inside to get the whole story of what was going on. Mary Margaret and David were more than happy to take care of Henry. Regina it seems was alright with this but offered no apology for the curse and demanded that she gets to see him when she wants.

Henry ensured it. He was upset with Regina but there was no way he could say that he hated her. She did care for him and was trying her best to protect him in her own way. Regina was very emotional and still had to learn the fine art of controlling emotions.

Regina nodded an 'poofed' from the apartment. Henry could only smile which left David and Mary Margaret worried.


End file.
